Volver a comenzar
by Jubi1692
Summary: Shelby Corcoran, la legendaria estrella de Broadway, tiene un secreto que ha guardado durante los últimos seis años, ¿Que pasará cuando encuentre lo que había estado buscando? ¿Será todo tan fácil como lo había pensado?
1. Buenas Noticias

Shelby concluyó el último acto y se dirigió directo a su camerino, debía comenzar a quitarse la pintura verde si quería estar fuera del teatro antes de la media noche, se sentó frente a su tocador y suspiró, no podía esperar a estar en casa, su cómoda cama y un vaso de vino la esperaban; tomó un algodón y comenzó a retirar todo lo verde de su cara, amaba el teatro pero quizá esta era la única parte que odiaba, si la gente pensaba que interpretar a la bruja mala del oeste era complicado deberían intentar liberarse de toda aquella pintura, luego de usar media botella de desmaquillante y un paquete entero de algodones estuvo lista para partir, tomó su bolso y se observó en el espejo por última vez mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Broadway siempre había sido su sueño, después de todo se había preparando durante años para ello, luego de múltiples musicales y un premio Tony tenía un lugar entre los grandes, pero al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban aún le hacía falta algo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla ante el simple recuerdo, no importaba a donde fuera o lo que hiciera ellos siempre estaban en su mente y a decir verdad no quería que fuera de ninguna otra manera, había llegado hasta donde estaba por ellos, después de perderlos y pasar un mes entero confinada en su habitación había decidido que se convertiría en lo mejor que pudiera ser, quería que ellos se sintieran orgullosos la próxima vez que la vieran, después de todo merecían la mejor versión de Shelby Corcoran.

-Señora Corcoran-dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante-contestó limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas que habían comenzado a descender por sus mejillas, casi de inmediato un joven abrió la puerta con nerviosismo y asomó la cabeza por la pequeña abertura, Shelby no tardó en reconocer el uniforme que llevaban los elementos de seguridad del teatro.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero hay alguien afuera que pide verla-

-¿Podrías decirle que estoy por salir? ya será en otra ocasión-no tenía ganas de lidiar con los fans y mucho menos con la prensa, al menos no por hoy.

-Ya se lo he dicho-el joven parecía apenado y tartamudeaba un poco-pero dice que es importante, su nombre es Carlos Morales-

Shelby ya había comenzado a reunir sus cosas pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre.

-Dile que pase-contestó de inmediato sintiendo como su corazón adquiría un ritmo acelerado, el joven se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si, Shelby puso el bolso sobre la mesa y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones del camerino, apenas lo hubo hecho la puerta se abrió de nuevo dejando ver a un hombre alto y fornido.

-Buenas noches señora Corcoran-saludó amablemente, ella se levantó y le estrechó la mano, Carlos Morales era el mejor detective privado de Nueva York, era de edad avanzada pero aún tenía esa chispa de energía y jovialidad en la mirada que por momentos parecían contrastar terriblemente con su brillante cabello blanco y su lento andar-Se que está cansada y quiere ir a casa pero tengo noticias-

-Estoy perfecta-le aseguró con una sonrisa-además si no mal recuerdo le dije que podía buscarme donde fuera y a la hora que fuera-

-Así fue-se sentó frente a ella y sacó de su portafolio un enorme sobre color amarillo-y parece que tengo lo que necesita-Shelby miró el sobre y quiso avalanzarse sobre el pero se mantuvo tan tranquila como le fue humanamente posible, no quería emocionarse, ya antes había recibido noticias que al principio parecían esperanzadoras pero que al final los habían llevado a callejones sin salida, aunque le costara admitirlo estaba mentalmente preparada para que algo así sucediera de nuevo, para lo que no estaba preparada era para la siguiente frase que salió de la boca del detective-los encontramos-

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó aún un tanto recelosa sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta, el hombre sonrió satisfecho y le extendió el sobre, Shelby lo abrió con manos temblorosas y sacó dos carpetas, la primera contenía la foto de un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes además de un bonche de papeles escolares.

-Alexander Berry-le explicó Carlos-tiene seis años y nació el 6 de Diciembre del 2007, pero claro que eso ya lo sabe-Shelby asintió sin apartar la vista de la foto, el parecido era extremadamente sorprendente, excepto su nariz, gracias a Dios había sacado la de su papá-vive en Ohio con Hiram y Leroy Berry, actualmente va al instituto McKinley donde cursa una clase avanzada-

-Así que es buen alumno-susurró con orgullo mientras revisaba su boleta de calificaciones.

-Yo diría que más que eso, está en la clase avanzada porque sus habilidades con las matemáticas y los juegos mentales son extremadamente altos para un niño de su edad, los profesores se dieron cuenta cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido en el aula, decía que no tenía caso aprender algo que ya sabía-Shelby no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, eso definitivamente lo había sacado de ella-también es bueno en los deportes, está en la selección de soccer y estuvo en la de fútbol americano-

-¿Que hay de la música?-preguntó, no era una de esas madre obsesionadas con que sus hijos les siguieran los pasos pero tenía curiosidad.

-Nada que yo sepa-ella asintió y abrió la segunda carpeta, también había una foto, le sorprendió ver lo mucho que su hija había cambiado en seis años, ambos chicos eran muy parecidos pero Rachel, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía ojos color avellana e indiscutiblemente había heredado su nariz.

-¿Que hay de Rachel?-

-Rachel Berry, 16 Agosto de 1998, también va a Mckinley y está en el equipo de animadoras, sus notas son bastante buenas aunque el inglés no es su fuerte, bastante distraída y algo testaruda pero es imposible no notar que protege mucho a Alexander-

-Esa es mi niña-susurró mientras limpiaba una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, leyó el resto de los papeles con rapidez, había registros médicos, académicos e incluso dentales, además de una lista de alergias y de sus actividades favoritas, ya tendría tiempo de revisarlo con calma después, estaba por cerrar ambas carpetas cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la dirección actual de los Berrys, una parte de ella quiso conducir hasta allí, tomar a sus hijos y alejarse para siempre pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, le había costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta donde estaba como para arruinarlo todo, debía ser paciente y comenzar a pensar con claridad, un solo error podía tirar a la basura meses enteros de trabajo.

-¿Que sigue ahora?-

-Debería consultarlo con su abogado señora Corcoran-le sugirió-no creo ser el indicado para contestar esa pregunta-

-Claro, tiene razón-el hombre se levantó del sillón y tomó su maletín

-Supongo que aquí termina mi trabajo, debo decir que fue todo un gusto poder ayudarla-

-El placer fue todo mío señor Morales, gracias por todo-

-Espero que recupere a sus hijos-dijo sinceramente-se lo merece-sorpresivamente el detective se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo que correspondió gustosa-si necesita algo más, ya sabe donde encontrarme-salió del camerino dejándola completamente sola, le echó un vistazo al reloj y resopló, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de localizar a Emma, por más que odiara admitirlo su llamada iba a tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente, definitivamente sería la noche más larga de su vida.

**Next Chapter: Enero 25**


	2. Creciendo y Aprendiendo

Rachel terminó de hacer sus deberes y dirigió su vista hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde su hermano pequeño leía "Wicked" uno de sus libros favoritos, cerró sus notas y lo observó en silencio durante un par de segundos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, Alex era su persona favorita en el mundo y a pesar de que vivía con el no podía dejar de sorprenderse con lo mucho que crecía día a día, pero si de algo estaba segura era que sin importar cuento creciera siempre sería su hermanito y estaría ahí para el sin importar nada, después de todo solo se tenían el uno al otro.

-Hey bicho, ¿listo para dormir?-

-Aún no-contestó sin dejar de leer, Rachel soltó un bufido y caminó hacia la cama sentándose a su lado, con un movimiento rápido le quitó el libro de las manos y lo posó sobe la mesilla de noche.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el niño intentando recuperarlo, ella arqueó ambas cejas haciéndole saber que no bromeaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Terminaste tu tarea?-

-Si, ¿no puedo leer al menos diez minutos más?-

-Mmmm no lo creo-Alex estaba por replicar de nuevo cuando un grito proveniente de la cocina lo hizo pegar un brinco.

-¡Alexander, te dije que lavaras la vajilla!-Rachel sintió como su hermano se tensaba y comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, se escucharon pasos en la escalera y tan solo un par de segundos después la puerta de la recámara se abrió de golpe-¡Creí haberte dicho que hicieras los deberes antes de subir!-

-Lo siento-tartamudeó el niño bajando la mirada-me olvidé-el miedo en la voz de su hermano era evidente pero antes de que Rachel tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Leroy se acercó a el y lo tomó del brazo levantándolo de la cama bruscamente.

-Vas a aprender a no olvidarte de las cosas cuando te de una orden-

-Lo siento-lloró el niño intentando soltarse del agarre de su padre pero este lo sostenía tan firmemente que sus movimientos fueron completamente inútiles, fue hasta que Leroy comenzó a quitarse el cinturón que Rachel salió del ensimismamiento en el que se encontraba, sabía lo que venía después, Alex le había contado lo que sucedía cuando hacía algo mal, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que Leroy se atrevía a hacerlo frente a ella y no dejaría que pasara, brincó fuera de la cama y de un solo movimiento alejó al niño de aquel hombre que se hacía llamara "padre" colocándolo tras ella para protegerlo.

-Déjalo en paz-le espetó con furia

-No te metas Rachel-susurró el hombre claramente intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Que pretendes que haga?-gritó sintiendo lágrimas de furia en sus ojos-¿Pretendes que deje que le pegues? Se que lo haces cuando no estoy ¡Tiene seis años, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!-

-Le di una orden-Leroy tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y el cinturón se balanceaba de un lado a otro en su mano derecha, Rachel estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para sentir miedo pero los temblores de Alex simplemente parecían aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba.

-Solo déjanos en paz-suplicó, todo lo que quería era que Leroy se fuera para poder tranquilizar a su hermano, odiaba que tuviera que pasar por todo aquello.

-¡No te metas Rachel, yo soy su padre!-

-¡Deberías comenzar a actuar como tal, preferiría que papi estuviera aquí y no tu!-apenas hubo pronunciado la última palabra supo que había cometido un error, el rostro de Leroy se tornó de un rojo intenso y avanzó hacia ella amenazadoramente, estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de ira de su papá pero eso no evitó que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

-Porfavor, voy a bajar a hacerlo-susurró el niño saliendo de detrás de su hermana, todo aquello era su culpa y no iba a dejar que Rachel pagara por su equivocación.

-Ire a pasar la noche al hospital y cuando regrese quiero ver la casa rechinando de limpia, ¿entendieron?-ambos chicos asintieron y Leroy salió de la habitación sin agregar una sola palabra, Rachel permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos intentando procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder, en definitiva aquel hombre había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, abrió la boca para maldecir pero unos leves sollozos le recordaron que no estaba sola.

-Hey bicho-susurró hincándose para quedar a su altura-no llores por favor-Alex asintió y sin detenerse a pensarlo un segundo se abalanzó sobre ella enterrando la cara en su hombro y rodeándole el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-¿Porque siempre está tan enojado?-lloriqueó, Rachel lo levantó del suelo y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda en un intento por clamarlo.

-El solo...-dudó, ¿como explicarle a un niño de seis años que su papá era un completo imbécil?-...el solo tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza-

-¿Como papi?-Rachel sintió una punzada en el pecho y unas repentinas ganas de llorar.

-Exacto, como el-murmuró, hacía poco más de un año que su papá había comenzado con problemas de salud, al principio habían sido calambres y episodios de cansancio extremo, los doctores le habían asegurado que no era mas que el estrés acumulado por sus largas jornadas laborales, fue hasta después de un pre-infarto que dieron con la causa de todos aquellos síntomas, Rachel recordaba haber estado haciendo sus deberes escolares cuando sus padres la llamaron a la sala, Hiram la había sentado sobre sus rodillas y le había explicado que su corazón no estaba funcionando como debía hacerlo y que pronto comenzaría a ver doctores que lo ayudarían a ponerse mejor, durante los primeros meses del tratamiento Leroy acompañó a su esposo todo el tiempo, haciendo que Rachel tuviera que encargarse de Alex, quien con cinco años recién cumplidos entendía poco lo que sucedía, cuando las preguntas del niño se habían hecho frecuentes Rachel intentó simplificar la situación lo más posible diciéndole su papá estaba enfermo pero que pronto se pondría mejor, desafortunadamente eso nunca sucedió, conforme los meses pasaban y la salud de Hiram empeoraba Leroy se había olvidado por completo de todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su esposo, incluidos sus dos hijos, ambos se habían dedicado a viajar durante semanas enteras en busca de tratamientos y medicinas nuevas; Rachel recordaba haberse sentido impotente y exhausta, entre la escuela, su hermano y las labores domésticas todo su tiempo estaba ocupado, siempre era la primera en levantarse y la última en acostarse; sin embargo, la peor parte había llegado cuando tan solo seis meses después del diagnostico inicial, Hiram había tenido que ser internado de manera indefinida, fue en ese punto que Leroy comenzó a ser intolerante y agresivo, al principio solo habían sido solo gritos pero poco a poco las cosas habían pasado a ser más complicadas que eso.

-¿Rach?-susurró su hermano interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien-lo tranquilizó

-¿Rach tu piensas que algún día papá va a quererme de nuevo?-la pregunta simplemente le rompió el corazón, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó justo en el centro manteniendo al niño sobre su regazo.

-Alex, voy a decirte algo importante y necesito que me pongas atención-el niño asintió y levantó la mirada haciendo que sus brillantes ojos color aceituna se encontraran con los de ella -eres simplemente el chico más asombroso que he conocido, eres inteligente, talentoso y adorable, si Leroy no puede verlo ese es su problema, pero no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, el se lo pierde ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-murmuró, el chico recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y comenzó a jugar con su cabello enrollando un par de mechones entre sus dedos, Rachel sonrió ante el gesto, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse cuando estaba nervioso o asustado; la primera vez que lo había hecho tenía apenas seis meses, había estado llorando casi toda la tarde y sus papás habían terminado dándose por vencidos llegando a la conclusión de que en algún punto se cansaría y se quedaría dormido, esa noche Rachel había caminado hacia la recámara del bebe y lo había tomado en brazos en un intento por calmarlo, casi de inmediato los pequeños deditos de Alex se habían enrollado en su cabello y al cabo de un par de minutos la casa había sumido en un profundo silencio.

-¿En que piensas?-

-En lo mucho que te gusta jugar con mi cabello-contestó Rachel-lo haces desde que eras un bebe-

-Me gusta-

-Lo se bicho, pero ¿que harás el día que me quede calva?-Alex soltó una carcajada y la miró.

-Puedo comprarte una peluca-

-Por favor, has que sea azul-bromeó

-Hecho-Rachel le apartó el cabello de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente

-Es hora de dormir bicho-dijo levantándose y poniendo al niño sobre la cama, antes de que tuviera tiempo de reclamar lo tapó con las cobijas y le pasó a su ratón de peluche el "Señor bigotis"

-Pero Rach, que hay de los deberes-

-Yo me encargaré de eso, tu necesitas dormir, mañana tienes escuela-

-Tu también-murmuró el niño haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener los ojos abiertos, Rachel sabía que estaba por quedarse dormido y no era para menos, había sido un día largo incluso para ella.

-Descansa Alex-

-Te quiero Rach-

-También te quiero-apenas hubo terminado la frase el niño estaba profundamente dormido, Rachel salió del cuarto en silencio y comenzó a lavar los platos, tenía una noche larga por delante pero no le importaba, haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que Alex no tuviera que crecer tan rápido como lo había hecho ella.

**Se que el siguiente capítulo iba a estar hasta el 25 pero ayer me dormí de madrugada terminándola gracias a un arranque de inspiración, el próximo quizá sea un poco más largo pero no garantizo nada, gracias por seguir la historia y cualquier comentario es bienvenido, nos leemos hasta la próxima**

**Next Chapter: 3 Febrero**


	3. Eventos Desafortunados

Shelby despertó la mañana siguiente con un persistente dolor de cabeza, intentó volver a dormir pero tal parecía que su cuerpo había tenido suficiente, luego de decidir que era improductivo quedarse en cama, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina para encontrar algo que la ayudara a aliviar el dolor, después de tomar un par de aspirinas se sirvió un poco de fruta y dirigió su vista hacia el reloj de la cocina, fue entonces que los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron a su mente, dando un brinco dejó su desayuno sobre la mesa y corrió escaleras arriba, tomó su celular y sin detenerse a pensar un instante marcó el número de Emma, conforme el tono de llamada seguía y seguía su corazón comenzó a adquirir un ritmo acelerado.

-Vamos, contesta-murmuró para si mientras se llevaba un par de dedos a los labios, ¿Que tal si había olvidado el teléfono en casa?¿Que tal si lo había perdido?¿Que tal si...

-Buenos Días-dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea, Shelby no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-Buenos Días-

-Hey dormilona-bromeó Emma reconociendo la voz-¿Que tal la función de anoche?-

-Perfecta, pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte-Emma entró en estado de alerta casi de inmediato, conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para saber que algo importante sucedía, no era para nada normal que la estuviera llamando tan temprano y menos en un día laboral, además estaba aquel tono de voz, uno que indicaba que Shelby necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Está todo bien?-

-Si, es solo que...-un repentino nudo en la garganta la hizo guardar silencio, se sentó sobre la cama y suspiró profundamente intentando recuperar la compostura, sabía que Emma comenzaría a preocuparse si no hablaba pronto, al cabo de unos segundos se hubo recuperado lo suficiente como para poder seguir-Los encontré-susurró simplemente; Emma no necesitó más, sabía de lo que su amiga estaba hablando, tomó su maletín y se levantó de su asiento en la mesa de juntas haciendo que todos voltearan a verla, tapó el micrófono del teléfono con una mano y los miró, habían estado discutiendo un caso importante pero eso podía esperar.

-Frank, ¿Crees poder continuar con la reunión?-le preguntó a uno de sus más antiguos abogados en la firma.

-Claro que si Señorita Mills-

-Perfecto, mañana quiero un reporte de esto en mi oficina-

Sin agregar nada más salió de la sala y volvió a ponerse el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Shelby?-

-Emma, no tienes que dejar tu trabajo por mi, solo quería...-

-Voy para tu casa, podemos seguir discutiendo esto allá, deberías llamar a kristin estoy segura que va a morir al saber esto-colgó el celular y caminó hacia su oficina, abrió uno de los gabeteros y sacó un sobre color amarillo con la leyenda "Shelby Corcoran", luego de asegurarse que estuviera bien guardado en su bolsa caminó hacia su auto con una sonrisa en la cara, parecía que al fin la vida comenzaba a hacerle justicia a su mejor amiga y ella estaría ahí para verlo.

Shelby miró el telefono y levantó ambas cejas ¿Acaso Emma acababa de colgarle? definitivamente había algo mal en el mundo, suspiró y marcó el número de Kirstin de memoria, las tres eran amigas desde la primaria, tenían personalidades muy distintas y a veces discutían pero Shelby no las cambiaría por nada, después de todo ellas eran las únicas que habían aguantado sus sueños de grandeza, las únicas que habían creído en ella desde el principio y las únicas que la habían apoyado incondicionalmente; sobraba decir que sus padres jamás habían sido muy fanáticos de Broadway, ambos eran médicos y desde que era pequeña no habían perdido oportunidad de hacerle saber lo orgullosos que se sentirían de que su única hija siguiera la misma linea, fue por eso que cuando recibió su carta de aceptación a NYADA su papá le había hecho saber de inmediato que no obtendría ni un solo centavo de su parte para seguir su loco e improductivo sueño, después de la riña familiar había pasado noches enteras preguntándose que haría para pagar la escuela, Kristin había sido aceptada también y si asistir a NYADA era un sueño hecho realidad tener la oportunidad de hacerlo con su mejor amiga era simplemente lo mejor del mundo, no dispuesta a rendirse había comenzado a buscar trabajo por medio de periódicos locales pero en ninguno le ofrecían un sueldo lo suficientemente alto como para recaudar lo que necesitaba, había estado a punto de rendirse cuando encontró un pequeño pero llamativo anuncio en la esquina superior del tabloide.

-Tierra llamando a Shelby-dijo una voz juguetona del otro lado de la línea, la castaña dio un respingo, había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Kristin había contestado el teléfono.

-Lo siento...yo...-

-Creí que despertarías hasta pasadas las 11-explicó Kristin bostezando-cuando me fui del teatro seguías ahí, vi la luz de tu camerino encendida-

-No creerás lo que me pasó-

-Adivino, no pudiste quitarte la pintura verde y ahora eres un sapo andante, no te preocupes Elphie te acepto tal y como eres-Shelby no pudo evitar mirar hacia el techo y esbozar una ligera sonrisa, su amiga simplemente no sabía como tener una conversación seria en lo absoluto.

-Chistosa-soltó-pero no es eso, se trata de Alex y Rachel-durante un par de segundos la línea permaneció en total silencio, por un momento pensó que la llamada se había cortado y se separó el teléfono del oído para poder llamar de nuevo, estuvo agradecida de haberlo hecho porque casi inmediato un grito agudísimo hizo que pegara un brinco.

-¿Que hay con ellos?¿Tienes buenas noticias?¿Los encontraste?¿Voy a ser tía?¿Son guapos? Pff Claro que son guapos de que demonios estoy hablando...¿Cuando puedo verlos? Dios mío tengo que comprarles cosas, debo ser la tía favorita antes de que Emma...-

-¡Kristin!-la interrumpió, amaba a su amiga pero a veces pensaba que alguien debía controlarle el café, no sabía de donde sacaba tanta energía.

-Lo siento, lo siento-

-Los encontré, es solo que no se que hacer ahora-

-¿Hablaste con Emma?-

-Acabo de colgar con ella, dice que viene en camino-

-Vale, yo también voy para allá-Shelby asintió olvidando que su amiga no podía verla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar que un par de ellas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, quizá no había tenido la mejor familia pero definitivamente tenía las mejores amigas que alguien pudiera tener-Y Shel-

-¿Si?-

-Nada de llorar cariño, estamos juntas en esto, no soy abogada pero estoy segura que Emma tiene esa parte cubierta, yo por otro lado puedo ser la que trae el café y dice cosas sin sentido-Shelby sonrió, Kristin siempre sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor-no estas sola-

-Lo se-contestó limpiándose un par de lagrimas de las mejillas-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?-

-Quien no lo haría, soy simplemente adorable-Shelby soltó una carcajada-te veré en una hora, también te quiero-

**Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 -Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 3**

Rachel caminó por los pasillos de la escuela apenas fijándose en lo que hacía, sentía como sus párpados se cerraban y estaba luchando consigo misma para no quedarse dormida, no sabía como iba a sobrevivir a todas sus clases pero tendría que pensar en algo, quizá un café ayudaría.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien?-le susurró Alex mirándola con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, solo un poco cansada-había terminado de limpiar la casa cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, luego se dedicó a preparar los almuerzos y para cuando finalmente había logrado acostarse el despertador había sonado haciéndole saber que era hora de comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la escuela.

-¿Porque no vas a casa? papá no llegará hasta después del medio día así que puedes dormir un poco-le sugirió, toda aquella situación lo hacía sentir un poco culpable, Rachel simplemente había intentado ayudarlo, era el quien debía haber hecho la limpieza.

-Estaré bien bicho-sonrió mientras llegaba hasta su locker y comenzaba a sacar un par de libros-debes apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde a clase-

-No importa-

-Claro que si-

-Lamento que tuvieras que desvelarte por mi culpa-murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Para eso somos los hermanos mayores-contestó revolviendole el cabello, Alex hizo una mueca, odiaba que Rachel hiciera eso pero quizá podía permitirlo esta vez, después de todo le debía una-Trabajaré un par de horas luego de la escuela pero estaré a tiempo para recogerte cuando Glee termine, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿Irás a trabajar?-

-¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?-

-Estás cansada, ¿no puedes llamar y decir que faltarás hoy?-

-No lo creo, es importante-cerró su taquilla y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro, Alex la miró sin entender, quizá su situación familiar no era la ideal pero jamás les había hecho falta dinero; a pesar de eso Rachel llevaba cerca de un año trabajando a escondidas de sus padres en una cafetería cercana, el chico no estaba muy seguro de la razón y conocía a su hermana lo suficiente como para saber que no le diría nada aunque se lo preguntara.

-No creo que la cocina se queme si no llegas hoy-insistió, Rachel lo miró seriamente.

-Te veré cuando termine Glee-repitió dejando muy en claro que el asunto no estaba sujeto a discusión, el chico asintió y se dirigió a su salón, discutir con su hermana era un caso perdido y la mayoría de la veces era ella la que terminaba ganando, lo mejor era olvidar el asunto.

Rachel vio a su hermano alejarse por el pasillo y suspiró, odiaba mentirle y ocultarle cosas pero por ahora no tenía opción, no quería preocuparlo, con que ella lo supiera y estuviera preparada era más que suficiente.

-Hey nena-susurró una voz conocida a su espalda, Rachel dio un brinco y se giró bruscamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-James, me asustaste-

-Lo siento-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-¿Que se trae tu hermanito? lo vi caminando por el pasillo y no parecía muy contento-

-Cree que no debería ir a trabajar hoy-

-Opino lo mismo que el-dijo su amigo comenzando a sacar un par de libros de su casillero-no me lo tomes a mal Rach pero hoy luces terrible-

-Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde limpiando la casa-

-¿Tu papá de nuevo?-la castaña simplemente se encogió de hombros, James había sido su amigo desde el primer grado y era la única persona fuera de su familia que sabía exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, incluida la razón por la cual se empeñaba tanto en trabajar-deberías decirle a Alex lo que estás haciendo-

-No quiero preocuparlo, que tal si nunca pasa y solo...-

-Y que tal si pasa-la interrumpió-no puedes protegerlo de todo, además creo que tiene derecho a saber-

-¿Saber que trabajo para ahorrar dinero por si en algún punto a papá se le ocurre abandonarnos o hacer alguna otra locura?-realmente comenzaba a molestarse, quizá no podía proteger a Alex de todo pero podía intentarlo-no creo que ningún niño de seis años deba siquiera pensar en una cosa así-

-Lo siento, tienes razón-James cerró su taquilla y puso los libros en su mochila, sabía que su amiga comenzaba a molestarse y lo último que quería era pasar el día siendo ignorado olímpicamente por la única persona en la escuela que le hablaba por algo más que la tarea de matemáticas.

-Vamos a clase-contestó ella, más valía dejar a un lado el tema, ni siquiera estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para discutir, definitivamente debía comenzar a pensar en conseguir un café o estaría casi muerta para el segundo periodo, estaban por entrar al laboratorio cuando una voz hizo que ambos chicos se pararan en seco.

-Señorita Berry el director quiere verla en su despacho ahora mismo-Rachel le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su amigo, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros-He dicho ahora mismo-repitió la secretaria con su acostumbrado tono malhumorado.

-Te veré luego-le susurró a James ates de dar la media vuelta y dirigirse a la dirección en completo silencio, no recordaba haber hecho nada malo o ilegal, al menos no en las últimas dos semanas, no se había brincado ninguna clase y no había reprobando ninguna materia, no aún; quizá era Alex el que tenía problemas pero lo dudaba, de cualquier modo hubieran llamado a su papá, no a ella.

-Ya te espera-soltó la mujer una vez hubieron alcanzado la oficina, Rachel asintió y suspiró profundamente, sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado caminó decidida hacia la pesada puerta de madera, después de todo fuera lo que fuera era mejor saberlo de una vez por todas.

**Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 -Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 3**

Shelby caminó de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente que hacer, sus manos se retorcían una contra la otra y no parecían tener intención de quedarse quietas, no recordaba haberse sentido tan nerviosa en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera cuando Kristin la había arrastrado a las audiciones de "Wicked" un sábado por la mañana; cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó se precipitó hacia la puerta tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

-Vaya, te ves terrible-dijo Kristin apenas la miró, Shelby soltó un bufido y se hizo a un lado para dejarlas pasar, Emma se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, sabía lo difícil que había sido para su amiga todo el proceso y definitivamente lo que seguía no sería fácil tampoco.

-Estoy bien Emma y si dejaran de decirme que parezco zombie quizá me sentiría aún mejor-Kristin sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo la verdad para mi mejor amiga-

-Basta Kris-la reprendió Emma, Shelby sonrió, aquellas dos eran todo un espectáculo.

-Necesitas aprender a no tomarte las cosas tan enserio abogada-contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Te lo dice Glinda la bruja presumida del norte-bromeó Shel abrazándola por la espalda, Kristin estaba a punto de contestar cuando Emma las interrumpió a ambas.

-¿Quieres que comencemos a ver todo esto?-preguntó sacando un sobre color amarillo de su portafolio, Shelby asintió sin dudarlo, quería saber que era lo que debía hacer, ya había perdido seis años enteros buscando, no quería perder más tiempo; las tres amigas se sentaron en la sala y Emma comenzó a ojear los papeles uno por uno.

-¿Que tan difícil crees que sea?-preguntó luego de un par de minutos en completo silencio, Emma la miró y suspiró con pesar dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

-Conseguir la custodia de Alex no va a ser difícil, podríamos acusar a Leroy y Hiram de secuestro y simplemente te lo entregarían, ellos no son los padres biológicos así que no tendrían modo de defenderse pero...-se interrumpió, Kristin frunció el ceño, no entendía porque con Emma todo tenía que ser tan complicado, ¿porque no podía simplemente decirlo? su dramatismo estaba poniendo de los nervios a Shelby, ni siquiera necesitaba mirarla para saberlo, agradecía haberse dedicado al teatro, en definitiva las profesiones serias no eran lo suyo.

-¿Puedes hablar de una vez?-preguntó exasperada, Emma le dirigió una mirada seria.

-Escucha Shel, Alex no es el problema pero con Rachel firmaste un contrato renunciando a tus derechos-

-Debe haber algún modo de invalidar eso-contestó Shelby tocándose las sienes con la punta de los dedos, ahora estaba segura que el dolor de cabeza no se iría, al menos no en un futuro próximo.

-Lo hay, pero si acusas a Hiram y Leroy de secuestro Rachel terminaría en una casa hogar hasta que invalidemos el contrato y logremos restaurar tus derechos-

-¿Cuanto tomaría eso?-

-No lo se, pero con seguridad más de un año, este tipo de contratos son difíciles de refutar incluso en las peores condiciones-

-Entiendo-Shelby suspiró, no había modo de que acusara a los Berry de secuestro si eso implicaba que Rachel estaría bajo la custodia del gobierno por tiempo indefinido, había escuchado muchas historias de terror sobre esos lugares y no estaba dispuesta a exponer a su hija a todo aquello, no si había modo de evitarlo.

-¿Que piensas Shel?-preguntó Kristin poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

-Que no voy a acusar a los Berry de secuestro-

-¿Que?, pero ellos...-comenzó Emma.

-Escuchen, nadie quiere ver a esos hombres en la cárcel más que yo-explicó mirándolas a ambas-pero no lo haré si eso implica que alguno de los chicos va a sufrir, no quiero que me odien sin siquiera conocerme y siendo sincera, prefiero que Rachel viva con los Berry a que esté en una casa hogar completamente sola-

-Pero...-

-Creo que Shel tiene un punto Emma-la apoyó Kristin sin soltar su mano- además piensenlo un poco, si logra tener la custodia de Alex de un modo u otro Rachel va a acercarse por si sola, es cuestión de tiempo-

-¿Estás consciente que incluso si lo hacemos de ese modo Alex y Rachel no van a verte con muy buena cara?-preguntó Emma, le preocupaba que su amiga se hiciera falsas ilusiones al respecto, a pesar de que odiara admitirlo la única vida que esos dos niños conocían era al lado de los Berrys.

-Lo se, pero quizá sea más fácil para ellos aceptarlo si Hiram y Leroy están ahí-

-¿Entonces quieres llegar a un acuerdo?-preguntó Emma un tanto extrañada.

-De ningún modo-contestó sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a arder en su interior, no había nadie en el mundo a quien odiara más que a esos dos hombres, ya encontraría la manera de que pagaran por lo que habían hecho pero primero estaba el bienestar de sus hijos-lo único que cambia es que ellos no irán a la cárcel, pero quiero la custodia de Alex tan pronto como sea posible y también quiero solicitar la de Rachel, no importa cuanto tome-

Emma y Kristin se miraron, conocían muy bien ese tono de voz, cuando Shelby Corcoran quería algo Shelby Corcoran lo obtenía y ambas sabían que esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Entonces comenzaré a trabajar en ello de inmediato, solicitaré al juez que todo el procedimiento se mantenga en secreto hasta que tengamos una resolución, lo que menos necesitamos es una multitud de fans esparciendo chismes al respecto, no quiero que esos hombres tengan una sola oportunidad de volver a llevárselos-

-Gracias por todo Emma-

-No hay de que Shel-contestó comenzando a guardar de nuevo los papeles, tenía un largo camino por delante pero mientras más pronto comenzara más pronto terminaría-será mejor que me vaya, hay mucho papeleo por hacer y dejé una junta a la mitad-

-Gracias por venir-

-Shel, siempre que me necesites vendré, no importa a quien tenga que dejar plantado, eres mi mejor amiga y eso vale mucho más que una estúpida junta-ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, permanecieron así varios minutos hasta que una ligera tosecilla las interrumpió-¿Celosa?-preguntó Emma alzando las cejas.

-Ni por un instante abogaducha-bromeó Kristin, Shelby no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, aquellas dos solían llevarse bien pero les encantaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo frente a ella, Emma soltó una carcajada y caminó hacia Kristin envolviendola en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Nos veremos luego, hay personas que si debemos trabajar-Ambas la vieron recoger sus cosas y salir por la puerta de enfrente, una vez que se hubieron quedado solas Shelby se dejó caer en el sofá completamente exhausta.

-Hay algo más ¿no es cierto?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Hay algo más en todo este asunto de no querer meter a los Berry a la cárcel-la morena miró a su amiga y compañera de escena, no podía mentirle, si había alguien capaz de leer a las personas esa era Kristin.

-Tengo miedo Kris, ¿que tal si no les gusto o si me odian?¿que tal si les han contado cosas horribles sobre mi y no quieren ni verme?-

-Entonces tendrás que obligarlos-contestó simplemente-escucha se que todo esto te tiene completamente loca pero tienes que comenzar a ordenar tus pensamientos, quizá esos chicos no lo sepan pero te necesitan tanto como tu los necesitas a ellos-

-Ser mamá no es un juego y por más que los quiera conmigo no se si soy capaz de hacerlo-

-¿Estás diciéndome que eres capaz de subirte a una plataforma y elevarte tres metros sobre el escenario al menos ocho veces a la semana sin desafinar siquiera un poco y no eres capaz de cuidar de dos niños?-

-Es completamente diferente, no tengo idea de lo que es ser una madre y con el tipo de vida que tenemos no se si...-

-Hey-la interrumpió su amiga-nadie tiene idea de como ser padre al inicio pero aprenderás, no voy a decirte que esos chicos no te odiarán por que ¿que adolescente no odia a sus padres de vez en cuando?-Shelby sonrió un poco-va a haber momentos en los que vas a querer tirarlo todo por la borda pero para eso estamos Emma y yo, para no dejar que lo hagas-

-¿Que hay del trabajo? Kristin estamos fuera varias noches a la semana y en ocasiones salimos de la ciudad por semanas enteras, ellos ni siquiera viven en Nueva York, tendrían que mudarse y no se si...-

-Calma Shel, cruzaremos ese punte cuando lleguemos ahí-la tranquilizó

-Lo se, es solo que tengo miedo de que las cosas no funcionen-

-Amiga, eres Shelby Corcoran-bromeó-¿donde quedó ese espíritu de lucha? además tienes como amiga a la impresionante Kristin Chenoweth, ¿que puede salir mal?-la morena soltó una carcajada-además no debes olvidar a la amargada abogaducha, será lo que sea pero es la mejor en Nueva York-

-Lo se-

-Te lo dije antes, estamos juntas en esto, no puedo prometer que va a ser fácil pero puedo prometer que al final valdrá la pena y que no me apartaré de tu lado en el proceso-

Shelby asintió y cerró los ojos, serían un par de semanas largas pero Kristin tenía razón, justo ahora necesitaba a la vieja Shelby, la Shelby que todos afuera conocía, la fuerte e impenetrable, algo le decía que la necesitaría.

**Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 -Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 3 - Chapter 3**

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la oficina Rachel supo que algo andaba mal, la directora estaba hablando por teléfono y asentía seriamente mientras alguien del otro lado de la linea hablaba sin parar, al verla entrar le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, era claro que no estaba molesta pero entonces ¿porque la había mandado llamar?, después de un par de minutos que le parecieron horas la directora colgó y la miró fijamente.

-Hola Rachel-

-Buenos días-dijo por toda respuesta, odiaba que la gente le diera vueltas y vueltas al asunto, quería saber que demonios sucedía y quería saberlo ahora.

-Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias-el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, ¿Sería algo relacionado con Alex?¿donde estaba?¿Leroy ya estaba enterado? tenía que verlo, simplemente estaban perdiendo tiempo y...-¿Rachel?-la llamó la mujer trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Le pasó algo a Alex?-preguntó de inmediato con un hilo de voz

-No, tu hermano está bien simplemente quería hablar contigo antes de mandarlo llamar-

-¿Que es lo que sucede?-

-Rachel el hospital acaba de llamar, parece que tu papá sufrió un ataque al corazón y...-

-¿Está bien?¿Tuvieron que cambiarlo de hospital?¿Leroy vendrá por nosotros?-

-Cariño, tu papá falleció hace un par de horas-Rachel sintió como si le hubieran tirado encima un balde de agua fría, la directora estaba mintiendo, esa era la única explicación posible, su papá no podía estar muerto.

-No es verdad-murmuró.

-Rachel el hospital llamó por que tu papá se los pidió, quiere que tu y Alex lo alcancen en la funeraria tan pronto como sea posible-la chica asintió finalmente procesando lo que estaba pasando, muy en su interior siempre había sabido que eso sucedería, simplemente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto; un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero las limpió rápidamente, no podía permitir que sus sentimientos la rebalsaran, no cuando tenía cosas importantes de las que ocuparse, tal parecía que Leroy iba a dejar que fuera ella la que le dijera a Alex, muy típico de el.

-¿Puede llamar a mi hermano?-preguntó, la directora asintió y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Los dejaré solos un momento-le informó, Rachel simplemente asintió, estaba intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comunicar una noticia así pero no parecía haberlas-Alex, ya puedes pasar-se escucharon un par pasos seguidos por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Rachel, ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó el chico caminando hacia ella y sentándose en la silla de al lado.

-La directora me mandó llamar-

-A mi también, pero no he hecho nada malo-

-Lo se-

-¿Entonces que sucede?-preguntó bastante confundido, Rachel extendió su mano y Alex la tomó sin dudar, con un movimiento suave pero firme lo atrajo hacia ella y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo levantó en brazos acomodándolo sobre su regazo.

-Alex ¿recuerdas que te dije que papá estaba muy enfermo?-

-Si, de su corazón-

-Bueno...-Rachel se detuvo, apenas tenía quince años, ¿como se suponía que debía explicar este tipo de cosas?

-Me estás asustando Rach-

-Lo siento, yo solo...-

-¿Le pasó algo malo a papá?-

-Me temo que si bicho-contestó acariciándole el cabello-su corazón estaba muy débil y ya no pudo aguantar mas-

-¿El murió?-Rachel no tuvo que contestar, Alex vio la respuesta en sus ojos, casi de inmediato un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, tal y como siempre lo hacía hundió la cara en el hombro de su hermana y tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, la chica no pudo hacer más que sostenerlo e intentar darle un poco de consuelo; ambos estuvieron en la misma posición cerca de media hora hasta que Alex se separó de ella y suspiró profundamente intentando contener las lágrimas.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?-

-Debemos ir a la funeraria, Leroy nos quiere ahí-

-Pero yo no quiero ir-contestó hipando a causa del llanto.

-No tienes que acercarte al ataúd si no quieres, solo nos sentaremos ahí y pasaremos el rato, prometo que no me separaré de ti en ningún momento-

-¿De verdad lo prometes?-

-Claro que si-contestó sonriendo tristemente-¿Tienes tu mochila?-

-Está afuera-

-Vale, debemos irnos entonces-

-Rach, ¿Tu crees que papá esté en el cielo?-

-Estoy segura de eso-contestó sin dudar, el niño pareció satisfecho con la respuesta porque sonrió y tomó su mano con fuerza, ambos salieron del despacho y para alivio de Rachel el pasillo estaba completamente desierto, ni siquiera la secretaria o la directora estaban allí, Alex tomó su mochila y caminaron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento esperando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino, una vez que subieron al auto Rachel lo encendió y comenzó el corto trayecto hacia la funeraria; aquella mañana al levantarse jamás hubiera pensado que algo así sucedería, ¿Acaso la vida no podía quedarse quieta un instante? tanto ella como Alex necesitaban un poco de paz y si esta durara más de un par de horas sería perfecto, no creía que fuera pedir mucho.

_DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS._

Rachel, Alex y Leroy llegaron a su pequeña casa pasada la hora de la comida, habían pasado toda la noche en la funeraria y a la mañana siguiente se habían ido directo al panteón con la carroza, ninguno de ellos había dormido más de un par de horas y eso parecía comenzar a influir en su humor, sobre todo en el de Leroy, Rachel intentaba mantener alejado a Alex de su papá lo más posible pero el niño parecía querer encontrar consuelo en el único padre que le quedaba, la chica sabía por experiencia que no lo lograría.

-Pon la mesa Alex, vamos a comer-soltó su papá secamente apenas hubieron puesto un pie dentro, Rachel lo miró con profundo desprecio, en los dos días que habían pasado juntos Leroy no les había dirigido una sola palabra, simplemente había estado llorando frente al ataúd de su esposo sin importarle nada más que su propio dolor, parecía olvidar que ellos habían perdido un padre.

-Papá yo...-

-Solo hazlo ¿quieres? no estoy de humor-Rachel tomó la mano de su hermano y lo guió hacia la cocina donde comenzó a sacar un par de platos y cubiertos, mientras más pronto terminaran con todo aquello más pronto podrían subir a su habitación a descansar, ambos lo necesitaban.

-Me odia-murmuró Alex dejándose caer al piso,

-No lo hace, es solo que...-

-No tienes que defenderlo siempre Rach, yo se que no le caigo bien-la chica estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar insistentemente, ambos se levantaron del suelo justo a tiempo para ver a Leroy abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señor Berry-dijo una mujer de brillante cabello negro, vestía un ajustado traje sastre y tenía un par de papeles en la mano, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sin entender exactamente lo que sucedía.

-Ya era hora-

-Vengo por Alexander Berry-

-Claro claro, está por allá-contestó Leroy apartándose de la puerta y volviendo a sentarse en el mullido sillón de la sala, fue entonces que los ojos de la mujer se posaron en los dos hermanos.

-Leroy, ¿que está pasando?-preguntó Rachel sintiendo como su corazón adquiría un ritmo acelerado, tomando a Alex de los hombros lo colocó detrás de ella ocultandolo parcialmente de la vista.

-Esta adorable mujer va a llevarse a Alex-

-¿A donde?-

-A una casa grande, con muchos niños y bla bla bla-la chica miró a la mujer buscando explicaciones pero esta simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio dos pasos hacia ellos, Rachel retrocedió manteniendo su distancia, todo aquello no le gustaba para nada.

-Me llamo Olivia-explicó la mujer finalmente-soy trabajadora social-

-No necesitamos una, nuestro papá está justo ahí-contestó señalando a Leroy, quien parecía estar más interesado en lo que sucedía en la televisión que en ellos.

-Su papá llamó a servicios infantiles ayer solicitando un hogar temporal para Alexander, nos dijo que...-

-¡¿Estás loco?!-gritó Rachel mirando al Leroy, quien finalmente apartó su vista de la TV y se levantó del sofá.

-¡No lo estoy, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de el!-

-Jamás lo has hecho, ¿desde cuando eso te preocupa?-

-No tengo dinero para mantenerlos a ambos-contestó el hombre claramente sobre actuando sus palabras, Rachel quiso caminar hacia el y golpearlo muy fuerte pero se contuvo.

-¡¿Así que esa es la excusa que le das al gobierno para que se lo lleve?!-

-¡Basta Rachel, ya fue suficiente de esto!-gritó el hombre comenzando a perder la paciencia, en un solo movimiento tomó a la chica del brazo y la apartó del Alex, casi de inmediato la trabajadora social se abrió paso entre los muebles de la sala y se colocó al lado del niño poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros impidiéndole moverse-Parece que todo está en orden-

-Lo está señor Berry-Rachel forcejeaba contra el agarre de su papá pero apenas y podía moverse, lo que estaba pasando era simplemente imposible, ni siquiera sabía que se podía hacer una cosa así, para su sorpresa la mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Alex simplemente se dejó llevar completamente derrotado.

-¡Espere!-gritó Rachel como último recurso, Olivia se paró en seco y la miró-al menos quiero despedirme-como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas su papá soltó su agarre y ella corrió hacia su hermano, quien de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos hundiendo la cara en su hombro-Escúchame bien Alex-le susurró al oído de modo que solo el pudiera oírlo-voy a sacarte de ahí, tengo un plan, solo necesito un poco más de tiempo, pronto vamos a ser solo tu y yo y nunca jamás nadie va a volver a separarnos, te sabes mi numero de celular ¿cierto?-el chico asintió casi imperceptiblemente-llámame en cuanto puedas para hacerme saber donde estas, te prometo que voy a ir por ti apenas pueda-

-Te quiero Rach-

-Yo te quiero más bicho, tienes que ser muy fuerte ¿vale?-

-Lo se-

-Ese es mi chico-

-Es suficiente, lo siento pero tenemos que irnos-dijo la trabajadora social, Alex se separó de ella y le agradó comprobar que había dejado de llorar, quizá era solo un niño pero entendía lo que una promesa de su hermana significaba, si ella le había dicho que todo estaría bien lo estaría y ese era el fin de la historia; Rachel no pudo hacer más que observar como aquella desconocida se llevaba lo que más quería en el mundo, se limpió con rapidez un par de lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte, después de todo su plan estaba oficialmente en marcha, iba a recuperar a su hermano.


	4. Escapando

Shelby caminó por los pasillos del juzgado seguida de cerca por Emma y Kristin, después de dos meses de papeleo intenso, juicios y testimonios, el juez parecía estar listo para dictar una sentencia.

-No estés nerviosa Shel-le susurró Kristin mientras se dirigían a la sala de deliberaciones.

-Estoy bien-repitió por décima vez en lo que iba del día, sabía que las intenciones de su amiga eran buenas pero eso no evitaba que comenzara a ponerla de mal humor, Emma estaba por decir algo cuando una mujer de mediana edad les salió al paso sosteniendo lo que parecía una lista de nombres y horarios.

-¿Señora Corcoran?-

-Soy yo-contestó levantando un poco la mano.

-Por favor tome asiento, el juez está un poco retrasado con otro caso pero la recibirá en un momento-

Shelby asintió y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre los mullidos sillones de la sala de espera, realmente estaba deseando que todo aquello terminara pronto, los últimos meses habían sido por demás estresantes y en definitiva necesitaba un respiro o su futuro cercano sería estar en el hospital con una crisis nerviosa.

-Shel escúchame-susurró Emma sentándose a su lado y mirando a su alrededor-cuando entremos seguramente Leroy estará ahí, debes conservar la calma y no...-

-Lo se-la interrumpió un tanto malhumorada, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había escuchado ese consejo, su amiga debió notar que sus comentarios no eran bienvenidos porque simplemente asintió y enfocó su atención en los papeles que necesitarían para la reunión, Shelby la vio escribir un par de cosas en los márgenes de las hojas y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida de la noche a la mañana; Emma había iniciado la demanda contra los Berrys dos días después de su pequeña reunión y desde ese momento todo había sido caótico, quizá de ser una persona normal las cosas hubieran sido un poco más llevaderas, desafortunadamente ese no era el caso y a pesar de que se habían hecho esfuerzos por mantener todo el asunto lejos de la luz pública los chismes no habían tardado mucho en comenzar a esparcirse, al principio pensó que desaparecerían con el tiempo y que ignorarlos era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero conforme el juicio avanzaba y estos crecían se hizo obvio que alguien tenía que hacerles frente, fue entonces que su representante había venido al rescate organizando una conferencia de prensa donde desmintió varios de ellos que incluso pecaban de ridículos, Shelby le había dado instrucciones de no revelar nada de lo que realmente sucedía pero a pesar de no recibir respuestas a varias de sus preguntas los medios parecieron aplacarse; su vida personal también terminó siendo un desastre, durante las primeras semanas del juicio había dormido poco pensando en que Leroy podía tomar a los chicos en cualquier momento y llevárselos de nuevo, fue hasta que el juez decretó que los Berrys no podían dejar el estado que había podido dormir más de un par de horas sin despertar sobresaltada y empapada en sudor.

-Señora Corcoran el juez la verá ahora-Las tres mujeres se levantaron del sillón como impulsadas por un resorte y se miraron mutuamente, el momento había llegado.

-Tu no puedes entrar Kristin-soltó Emma recogiendo su maletín y tomando a Shelby del brazo.

-Claro que puedo, no se si te lo han dicho abogaducha pero autógrafo mata diploma-

-¿Enserio?-contestó Shelby levantando una ceja-¿Van a comenzar con esto ahora?-

-Ella empezó -contestó Kristin encogiéndose de hombros.

-Enserio Kris, necesito que esperes aquí, prometo contarte todo cuando salga-

-Bien-contestó la rubia cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho-pero no lo hago por ti abogaducha, lo hago por Shel-

-Como sea-contestó la aludida claramente comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Basta chicas, Emma debemos entrar-

-Claro, lo siento-se despidieron de Kristin con un gesto y caminaron rápidamente hacia la enorme puerta de madera marcada con la leyenda "Sala 1B", la primera en entrar fue Shelby y apenas hubo puesto un pie en la habitación supo que algo andaba mal.

-Emma, ¿donde está Leroy?-susurró aterrorizada, de manera automática su mente comenzó a pintar millones de escenarios diferentes en respuesta a su pregunta pero se negaba a creer siquiera uno de ellos, quizá el hombre solo se había retrasado, seguro había mucho tráfico en la ciudad o se le había ponchado una llanta.

-Buenos días señora Corcoran-saludó el juez amablemente.

-Buenos días-contesto distraída barriendo toda la habitación con la mirada, tal parecía que el abogado de Leroy sí había llegado a reunión, eso debía ser una buena señal, si los Berrys hubieran huido de nuevo seguramente el abogado no hubiera aparecido, ¿o si?.

-Por favor tomen asiento me temo que tenemos algo importante que discutir-

-Ya lo creo-contestó Emma, entrando de lleno en su papel de abogada-Me encantaría saber porque ninguno de los señores Berry nos acompaña hoy-

-Ya llegaremos a ese punto señorita Smith-el tono del juez no denotaba molestia en lo absoluto pero tampoco daba mucho espacio para seguir discutiendo, ambas tomaron asiento en la mesa contraria a la que estaba el abogado de Leroy y guardaron silencio-Me temo que ha habido un cambio en la dirección de la demanda-comenzó a explicar pausadamente mientras hojeaba un bonche de papeles-y en respuesta a su pregunta abogada el señor Berry no se encuentra presente porque tiene poco más de tres semanas que dejó de ser el guardián legal del niño, por lo que su participación en este caso ya no es relevante-

-¿Que?-preguntó Shelby comenzando a exaltarse, ¿quien tenía a su bebe entonces? no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y podía sentir su mente trabajar a toda velocidad; la última vez que había visto a Leroy había sido exactamente un mes atrás, recordaba haber pensado que era extraño que Hiram no estuviera ahí, usualmente los dos eran muy unidos y rara vez veías a uno sin el otro ¿Acaso se habían divorciado y Alex se había quedado con Hiram? si era así ¿donde demonios estaba?

-Disculpe señor juez, pero me temo que no entiendo lo que está sucediendo aquí-dijo Emma claramente confundida

-Déjeme explicarle-se ofreció el abogado hablando por primera vez-mi cliente solicitó hace un par de meses un hogar temporal para su hijo Alexander debido a que no contaba con los medios suficientes para seguir solventando sus necesidades, el estado recogió al niño y lo llevo a un hogar comunitario donde permaneció durante un par de semanas-

-No puede ser posible-murmuró Shelby sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba de ella, esto último era simplemente el colmo, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer ni donde tuviera que buscar, esos dos hombres pagarían por el daño que habían causado o dejaba de llamarse Shelby Corcoran.

-¿Donde está Alexander?-preguntó Emma levantándose de su asiento claramente furiosa, todo aquello era inaudito, el gobierno no debía haber dejado que algo así sucediera, no cuando había un juicio abierto por la custodia del niño, ¿que demonios le pasaba al sistema?

-Hace un mes el señor Berry firmó los papeles que ponían al niño bajo la custodia completa del estado-explicó el juez mientras se acomodaba sus diminutos lentes sobre la nariz-Alexander entonces pasó a ser un candidato para adopción-

-Eso no fue lo que pregunté-espetó Emma, Shelby jamás había visto a su amiga más enojada y no podía culparla, ella misma estaba a punto de levantarse y estrangular a los dos hombres con sus propias manos.

-Debo retirarme señor juez-interrumpió el abogado tomando su maletín y levantándose de la mesa, el aludido asintió y el hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si, el salón quedó en completo silencio durante un par de segundos hasta que Emma se aclaró la garganta haciéndole saber que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Señora Smith...-

-Escuche señor juez, lo que sucedió aquí es un acto claro de negligencia y a menos que usted me diga donde está Alexander estoy dispuesta a llevar el caso a un tribunal federal, me complacería mucho informarle al jurado como un niño de seis años fue dado en adopción a pesar de que había un juicio de custodia en curso con una madre que claramente se preocupa por su bienestar y que es más que apta para hacerse cargo de el, no se usted pero creo que se quién tiene las de perder-

Shelby miró sorprendida a su amiga y luego desvió su atención hacia el juez, quien había comenzado a sudar y estaba teniendo problemas para articular frase alguna.

-Volveré enseguida-el hombre salió de la habitación dejándolas completamente solas.

-¿Que tan malo es esto?-preguntó armándose de valor.

-Eso depende Shel-contestó su amiga sentándose a su lado-si Alex sigue en "Foster Care" podemos sacarlo de ahí casi de inmediato, ya te han hecho todas las pruebas necesarias y la trabajadora social declaró que eras apta para asumir la custodia por lo que no deberíamos tener ningún problema-

-¿Que pasa si ya ha sido adoptado?-

-Me temo que entonces todo sería más complicado, tendríamos que iniciar un nuevo juicio y para ser sincera tendríamos muy pocas probabilidades de ganarlo-

-No puede ser posible-dijo dejando caer la cara sobre sus manos, tal parecía que salían de un problema para entrar a otro, con toda esta nueva situación no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel, ¿que tal si Leroy había decidido dejarla en custodia del estado también? la demanda por su custodia se había iniciado al mismo tiempo que la de Alex pero procedía mucho más lento ¿que tal si para cuando todo acabara era demasiado tarde? Un sonido proveniente de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, el juez entró a la sala de nuevo con un sobre lleno de papeles bajo el brazo y se sentó sobre su escritorio.

-Llame a servicios infantiles-explicó mientras sacaba un par de hojas y las ponía sobre la mesa-Alexander Berry no ha sido adoptado-Shelby dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y tomó la mano de su amiga apretándola un poco-está en un hogar temporal con una familia de acogida-

-Es más que claro que no necesita estar ahí, mi cliente puede tomar su custodia en cualquier momento, ya ha sido aprobada previamente por servicios infantiles y según se los padres biológicos tienen prioridad en estos casos-

-La tienen, simplemente debo hacer un poco de papeleo-

-Muchas Gracias-dijo Shelby con una sonrisa en el rostro, apenas y podía creer que estuviera pasando.

-Sin embargo abogada-continuó-como usted sabrá tener los derechos paternales reinstalados puede llevar un par de semanas, tiempo durante el cual el niño deberá permanecer donde está-Emma estaba a punto de reclamar pero el juez levantó una mano indicándole que guardara silencio-recomiendo que la señora Corcoran solicite ser su hogar temporal, considerando que ya ha hecho gran parte del papeleo podría estar recogiendo al niño esta misma noche sin problema alguno, luego de eso el proceso de reinstalar sus derechos podría hacerse con más calma-

-Entiendo, comenzaré a trabajar en ello de inmediato, que tenga buen día-ambas mujeres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida sin agregar nada más, Shelby estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud de Emma, parecía transformarse completamente cuando estaba en modo "abogada", en definitiva era mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga, pobre de aquel que se cruzara en su camino; apenas las vio salir Kristin se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ellas.

-¿Que sucedió?¿ganamos?¿todo quedó listo? Vi al abogado de Leroy salir ¿el juez lo expulsó?¿Que hay de Alex?-

-Kristin, cálmate-dijo Shelby intentando contener la risa-te lo contaré todo pero debes invitarnos a desayunar, muero de hambre-

-Bien, vamos abogaducha-

-A decir verdad yo iré al despacho, debo comenzar con el papeleo-

-Muchas gracias por todo Emma-

-No hay de que, te prometo que Alex estará con nosotras muy pronto-

Kristin y Shelby vieron a su amiga alejarse y una vez que hubo desaparecido emprendieron su camino hacia el estacionamiento, el primer paso estaba dado, ahora solo le faltaba recuperar a Rachel y si de algo estaba segura, era que no importaba cuanto tiempo tomara, no se daría por vencida.

** Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4**

Rachel cruzó con rapidez los pasillos de la escuela mirando atentamente a su alrededor, se suponía que ninguno de los mayores podía entrar al área de primaria pero tenía días sin hablar con su hermano y debía decirle algo importante; apenas llegó al salón se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta esperando que su hermano la viera antes que la maestra; Alex estaba totalmente concentrado en sus ejercicios de matemáticas pero al sentir que alguien lo observaba levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver su hermana haciéndole señas para que saliera.

-¿Algún problema Alex?-preguntó la maestra.

-Ammm, solo quería saber si puedo ir al baño-

-Claro, apresúrate que necesito que me entreguen estos ejercicios antes de que termine la clase-

El chico asintió y caminó hacia la puerta lo más natural que pudo haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no correr.

-¡Rachel!-gritó aventándose a los brazos de su hermana apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchados.

-Hey bicho, ¿Como estás?-

-Bien-murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, Rachel frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su hermano pero no dijo nada.

-¿Que tal tu nueva casa de acogida?-

-Supongo que está bien-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, tienen un hijo de mi edad, se llama Tony-

-Vaya-contestó intentando contener las lagrimas-eso es asombroso, al menos ahora tienes a alguien con quien jugar-

-Supongo que si-

-¿Que tal se portan los señores contigo?-

-Yo...mmm...bien...debo irme Rachel la maestra me está esperando-contestó Alex separándose de ella y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su salón dejándola bastante confundida, había algo en todo aquello que simplemente no le cuadraba.

-Alex...espera-

-¡Hay!-chilló el niño cuando ella tomó su brazo para detenerlo.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó soltándolo de inmediato, de verdad comenzaba a asustarse, un par de lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Alex, era claro que intentaba contenerlas pero también era claro que no lo lograría, Rachel se acercó a el y levantó la manga de la camiseta de la escuela dejando ver un enorme moretón justo a la altura del hombro-¿Que fue lo que pasó?-

-Yo...estaba jugando y...me caí-

-Quiero la verdad-

-Supongo que no les gusta que cante cuando están tomando la siesta-contestó sonriendo tristemente-fue un accidente, el me empujó y yo...debí tener más cuidado...-

-Esto no es tu culpa-le aclaró colocando la camiseta en su lugar-deberías decírselo a Olivia-

-Pero entonces me cambiarían de casa ¿Que tal si está muy lejos y debo ir a otra escuela?-Rachel asintió, su hermano había vivido en tres casas diferentes los últimos dos meses, con la ayuda de Olivia habían conseguido que estas estuvieran en el mismo distrito para que pudieran seguir viéndose en la escuela, sin embargo ante el último cambio de Alex la trabajadora social había sido clara al decirles que se les estaban acabando las opciones y que no garantizaba nada la próxima vez.

-Sabes que, no debes preocuparte por eso porque nos iremos hoy mismo-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó el niño esbozando una sonrisa; su hermana lo había puesto al corriente del plan apenas unas semanas atrás, ahora sabía que esa era la razón por la que había estado trabajando en la cafetería.

-Eso era lo que venía a decirte, tengo los pasaportes y ya compré los boletos de avión-

-¿A donde iremos?-

-¿Que te parece Nueva York?-

-¡Podremos ver obras de teatro!-gritó el chico.

-Shhhhh-dijo Rachel intentando contener una sonrisa-Supongo que si podemos, necesito que nos veamos a las 5 en el parque que está frente a tu casa-

-¿Porque no puedo irme contigo desde ahora?-

-No quiero que comiencen a buscarnos, para cuando lo noten ya debemos estar en el avión o aún mejor en Nueva York-

-Bien, pero no se como voy a salir de esa casa-

-Eres un chico listo, estoy segura que puedes hacerlo-súbitamente la sonrisa de Alex se desvaneció por completo-¿que pasa bicho?-

-¿Crees que papá va a estar bien?-Rachel suspiró, no podía entender como Alex seguía preocupándose por Leroy aún con todo lo que les había hecho, sabía que no podía enojarse con el por eso pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta cada que escuchaba un comentario así.

-Estoy segura que lo estará, pero no te preocupes por eso ¿vale? lo que importa es que pronto estaremos lejos de aquí-

-Bien-

-Empaca solo lo necesario, una mochila estará bien, compraremos algo cuando lleguemos allá-

-¿Puedo empacar a bigotis?-

-Claro, el también puede venir-sonrió, en ocasiones olvidaba que su hermano apenas tenía seis años, eran momentos como ese que le recordaban lo frágil e inocente que era-Entra a tu salón, seguro ya te llevan mucha ventaja en esos ejercicios-

-No lo creo, termine los problemas de matemáticas hace horas-Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-Ok pequeño genio, yo también debo irme, te veré por la tarde-

El chico asintió y caminó de regreso a su salón volteando ocasionalmente para asegurarse que su hermana siguiera ahí; Rachel sonrió, pronto serían solamente ellos dos, quizá los primeros meses serían complicados pero conseguiría un empleo y al final estaba segura que todo resultaría.

** Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4 - Chapter 4**

Shelby miró por la ventanilla del avión mientras el gran armatoste se abría paso lentamente a través de la pista de aterrizaje, estaba agotada, Emma la había llamado apenas unas horas después de su visita al juzgado para informarle que todo estaba listo y que podía recoger a Alex esa misma tarde, después de eso todo había sucedido muy rápido, apenas colgó con su amiga llamó Karen para hacerle saber que necesitaría un boleto de avión a Ohio lo más pronto posible, su asistente personal casi había muerto cuando se enteró que "lo más pronto posible" era "hoy mismo"; cinco horas después ahí estaba, montada en un avión esperando poder bajarse cuanto antes y quizá comer un sandwich, Emma le había dicho que una asistente social se encontraría con ella en el aeropuerto para llevarla al lugar donde recogería al niño y a decir verdad no podía esperar.

_-Estimados pasajeros, bienvenidos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ohio, esperemos hayan tenido un excelente viaje y agradecemos su preferencia, a partir de este momento pueden desabrocharse los cinturones y comenzar a bajar de forma ordenada-_

-Al fin-murmuró Shelby levantándose de su asiento y tomando la pequeña maleta de mano que había logrado medio-empacar, cuando finalmente se las arregló para llegar a la puerta principal del aeropuerto miró a su alrededor sin saber exactamente a quien buscaba, ¿como se suponía que iba a encontrar a la mujer?

-Señora Corcoran-dijo una voz a su espalda, la castaña se giró para encontrarse de frente con un joven de unos veinte años, estaba segura que el no era la persona que buscaba-disculpe que la moleste pero acabo de ver "Wicked" en Nueva York y me encantó, definitivamente soy su fan-

-Muchas gracias-contestó sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, quizá llamar a su amiga era una buena idea.

-¿Me firmaría un autógrafo?-

-Por supuesto-tomó la pluma y el papel que el joven le ofreció y garabateó una frase seguida por su nombre, apenas hubo terminado un grupo considerablemente grande de personas se aproximó a ella pidiendo fotografías y autógrafos, adoraba a sus fans pero realmente no creía que fuera un buen momento.

-Señora Corcoran-dijo una voz por encima de la multitud, Shelby no pudo evitar sentir alivio cuando vio a una mujer de mediana edad flanqueada por dos policías del aeropuerto, casi de inmediato los dos hombres se abrieron paso hasta ella y le ayudaron a atravesar la multitud escoltándola hasta una camioneta blanca estacionada en la puerta principal.

-Soy Olivia, la trabajadora social-se presentó la mujer deslizándose dentro de la camioneta y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Shelby Corcoran-

-Su abogada me advirtió que algo así sucedería, por eso decidí pedir refuerzos, lamento la tardanza-

-No hay problema-contestó, sinceramente no había esperado que mucha gente la reconociera en Ohio, después de todo si algo caracterizaba a las actrices de Broadway era que estaban a la sombra la mayoría del tiempo, algo como lo que acababa de suceder era muy raro, ahora entendía las palabras del productor cuando les había dicho que "Wicked" era un fenómeno nacional.

-Imagino que viene cansada, ¿Quisiera pasar a su hotel y quizá descansa o tomar un baño?-

-A decir verdad me gustaría recoger a mi hijo primero, habrá tiempo de sobra para descansar después de eso-

-Por supuesto-contestó a mujer sonriendo, Shelby no sabía que tan enterada estaba la trabajadora social del caso pero definitivamente no sería ella quien le dijera, hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Emma la próxima vez que hablaran; sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y encendió la pantalla, 4:40 pm y ya estaba completamente exhausta, odiaba admitirlo pero quizá Kristin tenía razón y los años ya habían comenzado a pasarle factura, al desbloquear el teléfono descubrió que tenía dos mensajes de voz nuevos, quizá Emma había olvidado decirle algo importante, presionó el botón de "escuchar" y se colocó el pequeño aparato sobre la oreja.

_"Hey shel, soy Kristin, ¡No puedo creer que te hayas ido sin decírmelo!, la abogaducha tuvo que llamarme y contármelo todo, solo quería que supieras que estoy sumamente ofendida, suerte con todo y llámame en cuanto ambos estén instalados, ¡Dios mío no puedo esperar para conocer a mi sobrino!"_

Shelby no pudo evitar sonreír, seguro Kristin iba a matarla apenas volviera a Nueva York, ya se preocuparía por comprarle algo bonito durante su estancia en Ohio, eso la calmaría un poco.

_"Shelby soy Karen, solo quería informarte que hablé con Tomás, dice que te lo tomes todo con calma, que la suplente ya fue informada y te cubrirá las funciones que sean necesarias; también hablé con Ashley y cree necesario sacar una declaración de tu parte con respecto a Alex, le dije que la llamarías a más tardar mañana por la noche, tu reservación en el hotel está hecha pero solo encontré disponible una suite de un solo dormitorio, quedo en espera de la fecha para los boletos de avión de regreso, mucha suerte jefa"_

Terminó de escuchar el mensaje y volvió a guardar el teléfono sintiéndose más tranquila, Karen llevaba cerca de cinco años trabajando para ella y no creía poder encontrar a una persona más confiable y productiva, debía recordar darle un bono cuando regresara; el trafico de la ciudad parecía impenetrable, cuando finalmente la camioneta se estacionó eran pasadas las 5:30

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Shelby mirando por la ventanilla, la mayoría de las casa del vecindario eran pequeñas y parecían estar cayéndose a pedazos.

-Sí-contestó la trabajadora social encogiéndose de hombros-son pocas las familias en Ohio que quieren ser padres temporales, solíamos ponernos más exigentes pero me temo que llegó un punto en que el número de niños nos superó-

-Entiendo-ambas mujeres bajaron de la camioneta y se dirigieron hacia una de las últimas casas de la calle, Olivia tocó el timbre y casi de inmediato se escucharon sonidos provenientes del interior, a Shelby le parecía que el latido de su corazón podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia, se obligó a si misma a guardar la calma y levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre abrir la puerta, vestía unos viejos vaqueros llenos de grasa y una camiseta de tirantes, su barba parecía llevar días sin ser rasurada y las miró a ambas como si acabaran de interrumpir algo realmente importante.

-Buenas tardes señor Fanned, vengo por Alexander, llamé a su esposa esta mañana y...-

-Lo se-la interrumpió el hombre arrastrando las palabras-esa pequeña rata escapó, dijo que estaba enfermo y subió a su cuarto, cuando lo llamamos para comer ya no estaba-

-¿A donde cree que pudo haber ido?-

-Yo que se, le abrí la puertas de mi casa...¡es un mal agradecido!-Shelby sintió como la ira se apoderaba de ella por segunda vez en el día, era claro que el hombre estaba borracho, no culpaba a su hijo por haber querido huir de ahí; el hombre cerró la puerta de la casa con fuerza sin dirigirles una sola palabra más.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-le preguntó a Olivia reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar

-No puede haber ido lejos, podemos comenzar a buscar en los alrededores, mientras tanto hablaré con la policía para que ellos nos ayuden a vigilar las estaciones de trenes y autobuses-

-Bien-eso sonaba como un plan y algo era mejor que nada, ¿porque no podían salirle bien las cosas aunque fuera una vez?


	5. Encontrando el camino a casa

Los pasillos del Aeropuerto Internacional de Ohio simplemente no podían estar mas llenos, tal parecía que toda la gente había escogido precisamente ese día para viajar, Rachel y Alex se esforzaban por llegar a la sala de espera sin ser aplastados en el camino, la castaña sostenía con fuerza la mano de su hermano mientras se abría paso intentando no perder nada; cuando finalmente encontraron un par de asientos vacíos se dejaron caer en ellos pesadamente.

-Vaya, esto está muy lleno-

-Eso parece bicho-Rachel dirigió su vista hacia el enorme reloj luminoso del otro lado del pasillo y suspiró aliviada, eran apenas las 5:30, su vuelo salía exactamente a las 6:30 así que se podía decir que estaban a tiempo.

-Rach, ¿donde vamos a vivir?-

-Bueno, hoy nos quedaremos en un hotel y mañana comenzaremos a buscar ¿que tal suena la idea?-

-Supongo que bien-

-También tenemos que buscarte una escuela-

El niño resopló y apretó su pequeña mochila contra su pecho, odiaba la escuela, siempre terminaba siendo el chico encerrado en el locker o bañado en Slushi y a decir verdad no creía que eso fuera a cambiar estando en Nueva York.

-¿No puedo simplemente trabajar como tu?-

-No-contestó su hermana-quizá estemos solos Alex pero las reglas son las mismas, tienes que ir a la escuela-

-Bien-contestó mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, jamás había estado en un aeropuerto antes y todo le parecía extrañamente sorprendente, ver los aviones despegar era fantástico y no podía dejar de preguntarse como le hacían esas maquinotas para volar, después de todo se notaba que eran tremendamente pesadas, quizá llegando a Nueva York podría encontrar un libro que se lo explicara.

-Mami, duele-dijo una vocecilla a su lado haciendo que apartara la vista de los aviones, un niño de unos dos años se sentó a su derecha mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos lastimeramente, una mujer de largo cabello negro se acercó a el seguida de cerca por una niña.

-Estoy segura que no es nada cariño-contestó la mujer tomando suavemente el brazo de su hijo y dándole un par de besos, el niño sonrió un poco-¿Está mejor?-

-Mucho-

-Bien, ¿Porque no tomas la mano de tu hermana mientras busco algo para merendar?-el pequeño asintió y de inmediato la niña tomó su mano como si su vida dependiera de ello, Alex miró a Rachel y sonrió.

-Rach, ¿Tu recuerdas como era mamá?-La castaña lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto, era la primera vez que preguntaba sobre ella y no estaba muy segura de lo que debía decirle.

-No-contestó finalmente-cuando ella se fue yo tenía ocho años, no recuerdo muy bien esa etapa de mi vida bicho-

-¿Ni siquiera su nombre o como era?-Rachel lo pensó un momento, siempre se había referido a ella como "Mamá" y no podía recordar haber escuchado el nombre alguna vez, es decir ¿a que niño le importa el nombre de su mamá? simplemente es "Mamá" y punto; en cuanto a su apariencia, podía recordar algunos detalles como el largo cabello castaño y los brillantes ojos verdes pero dudaba poder reconocerla incluso si se la topara de frente en la calle, era como si todas sus memorias de infancia estuvieran dañadas o incompletas.

-Lo siento Alex-contestó encogiéndose de hombros, el chico asintió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la pista de aterrizaje, sabía que su respuesta no le había gustado en lo absoluto-hay algo que si recuerdo ¿sabes?-

-¿Que es?-

-Tienes sus ojos-dijo simplemente, el chico sonrió.

_"Pasajeros del vuelo 5013 con destino a Nueva York favor de pasar a abordar por la sala cinco, le recordamos que el equipaje de mano deberá entrar en los medidores que tenemos en la puerta de abordaje, de lo contrario se le pedirá que sea documentado, American Airlines les desea un excelente viaje y les da las gracias por su preferencia"_

-Ese es nuestro vuelo-anunció Rachel sacando ambos boletos de la bolsa delantera de su mochila, ambos se levantaron de un salto y caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la puerta de embarque, había una cola un tanto larga para entrar y Alex notó un par de policías con aparatos un tanto extraños, además de dos arcos enormes.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó sintiéndose un tanto asustado, Rachel se asomó un poco para ver a que se refería.

-Son máquinas para asegurarse que no traigas armas u objetos de metal contigo, no pasa nada-lo tranquilizó-un hombre va a pedirte tu boleto y tu credencial para comprobar que eres tu y luego vas a pasar bajo el arco, todas tus cosas van en las bandejas naranjas-

-Vale-contestó haciendo una nota mental para no olvidar nada, a medida que la fila avanzaba comenzó a ponerse nervioso, los policías eran enormes y tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-Rachel, ¿puedes pasar tu primero?-preguntó cuando ya solo faltaban un par de personas frente a ellos.

-¿Tienes miedo?-preguntó con sorna

-Claro que no-se defendió frunciendo el ceño-es solo que quiero ver como lo haces primero-

-Vale, observa y aprende-Rachel le dio su boleto al policía, puso sus cosas en la charola y pasó bajo el arco sin que nada extraño sucediera, una vez del otro lado le guiñó el ojo y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

-Es tu turno chico-gruñó el policía, fue hasta entonces que Alex notó que estaba deteniendo la cola, armándose de valor caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de la enorme maquina y le dio al policía su boleto junto con su credencial de la escuela, el hombre los inspeccionó durante un momento para luego tomar el radio que colgaba de su cintura y susurrar un par de palabras que no alcanzó a comprender.

-Niño, necesito que esperes un momento-le dijo seriamente moviéndolo del camino para que el resto la fila siguiera su curso, Alex sentía como su corazón latía al mil por hora, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno, buscó a Rachel con la mirada pero había demasiada gente como para poder distinguirla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirse desprotegido; pasaron tan solo un par de minutos pero se sintieron como una eternidad, ¿Cuando lo iban a dejar ir? seguro perderían el vuelo.

-Thompson, ¿donde está el niño?-preguntó una mujer abriéndose paso entre la multitud, el policía señaló a Alex con la mirada extendiéndole el pase de abordar y la identificación, ella los tomó y asintió-Hey Alex-lo saludó amablemente-¿No te parece que Nueva York está demasiado lejos de aquí?-el chico simplemente se encogió de hombros, no quería delatar a su hermana-Anda, te llevaré a casa-

-No por favor-suplicó, no entendía lo que sucedía pero no quería regresar con los Fanned, seguramente Jim lo mataría a golpes por haber intentado escapar.

-Niño-lo llamó el policía extendiéndole su mochila, los tomó y miró a la mujer con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-No pongas esa carita, de verdad tengo que hacer esto; muchas gracias Thompson, buen trabajo-el policía sonrió satisfecho y volvió a su trabajo, la mujer puso la mano sobre su hombro provocando que hiciera una mueca de dolor y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la salida, Alex miraba hacia atrás constantemente con la esperanza de que Rachel viniera a su rescate pero eso jamás sucedió, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento un auto patrulla ya los esperaba.

-¿Estoy en problemas?-

-Me temo que eso lo decidirán tus padres cariño-estaba a punto de decir que no tenía padres pero decidió que mientras menos supiera era mejor, se subió al auto de un brinco y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel ¿que tal si nunca la volvía a ver?, intentó apartar esas ideas de su cabeza y se concentró lo más que pudo en el camino, su hermana jamás lo dejaría, estaba seguro que regresaría por el, solo esperaba que fuera pronto.

**Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5**

Shelby caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras sostenía el celular en la mano, había estado ayudando a Olivia con la búsqueda durante un par de horas pero luego de que la gente comenzara a reconocerla había tenido que regresar al hotel antes de que todo se saliera de control, la trabajadora social le había prometido que la llamaría en cuanto supiera algo pero ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Alex había desaparecido y comenzaba a estar realmente asustada, de improvisto su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente haciendo que pegara un brinco.

-¿Bueno?-

-Shelby, escuché lo que pasó ¿Que tal va todo?-dijo la voz de Emma.

-¿Ya lo encontraste?-preguntó Kristin casi gritando.

-Aún no, estábamos buscándolo pero las personas comenzaron a reconocerme y tuve que venir al hotel para no echarlo todo a perder, me siento tremendamente inútil-

-Van a encontrarlo Shel, no te preocupes por eso-

-¿Que tal si no lo hacen?-

-Lo harán-aseguró Kristin-¿Recuerdas que tengo un ojo psíquico?-

-Seguro-contestó riendo un poco-si tan solo hubiéramos llegado un poco antes...-

-Hey, no te culpes por esto-la reprendió Emma-no tuvo nada que ver contigo, si alguien tiene la culpa es aquel hombre horrible con el que vivía-

-¿Como sabes...-

-Olivia es una vieja amiga, la llame hace un par de horas y me lo contó todo-

Estaba a punto de responder, cuando el sonido del intercomunicador hizo que su cuerpo se tensara.

-Esperen un minuto-les dijo a sus amigas, caminó hacia el aparato y apretó el botón para poder escuchar.

-Señora Corcoran hay una oficial de policía aquí, dice que necesitan hablar con usted-

-Claro, por favor hágala pasar-

-Estará arriba en unos minutos-Shelby asintió olvidando que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado no podía verla, quizá la policía quería interrogarla respecto a Alex, odiaba pensar que sería inútil para la investigación, después de todo no sabía prácticamente nada de su hijo; volvió a colocarse el móvil sobre el oído y suspiró.

-Debo irme chicas, las llamaré más tarde-

-Claro Shel, te queremos-

-También las quiero-colgó el teléfono y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer entrar a la suite, no vestía el clásico uniforme de policía pero tenía la placa visible del lado derecho de su blusa; el corazón le dio vuelco cuando notó que detrás de ella se escondía un pequeño niño, era claro que estaba aterrorizado, podía verlo temblar incluso desde esa distancia.

-Buenas Noches señora Corcoran-

-Buenas Noches-contestó sin apartar la vista del niño.

-Soy la oficial Steff, trabajo en el departamento de seguridad del aeropuerto-Shelby frunció el ceño bastante confundida, ¿Aeropuerto?

-Disculpe pero me temo que no entiendo-

-Bueno, encontramos a este pequeñín a punto de tomar un vuelo a Neva York, uno de mis elementos lo reconoció y lo traje tan pronto como pude-la castaña volvió a mirar al niño quien parecía estar evitando cualquier contacto visual inspeccionando con interés la alfombra ¿Que demonios hacía su hijo de seis años a punto de tomar un vuelo a Nueva York completamente solo?, "vamos Shelby, contrólate, eres una profesional" se reprendió intentando recobrar la compostura.

-Muchas Gracias por traerlo-contestó simplemente.

-No hay problema, supongo que los dejaré solos, deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar-la detective se arrodilló frente al niño y puso una mano bajo su barbilla haciendo que la mirara-Pórtate bien Alexander, lo que hiciste es muy peligroso, no quiero enterarme que algo así pasa de nuevo ¿vale?-

-Si-susurró el chico, la mujer asintió satisfecha y caminó de regreso hacia el elevador dejándolos completamente solos, estaba por decir algo cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, intentó ignorarlo pero tal parecía que sea quien fuera no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

-¿Diga?-contestó a regañadientes.

-Shelby soy Olivia, el departamento de policía me habló hace una media hora, dijeron que habían encontrado a Alex-

-Si, acaban de traerlo-

-Bien, subiré en un minuto, estoy estacionando el coche-

-Perfecto, te espero-

Colgó el teléfono y miró a su pequeño, seguía firmemente aferrado a la mochila y era claro que estaba esforzándose por no llorar.

-Hey cariño, ¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó intentando suavizar el ambiente, Alex simplemente negó con la cabeza, "Que boba Shelby" pensó "Por supuesto que no tiene hambre, está temblando", fue ante tal pensamiento que notó lo que el niño llevaba puesto, su ropa era poco práctica para el frío de la ciudad y eso sin mencionar que parecía no haber sido lavada en días, de hecho el chico mismo parecía necesitar un baño, la puerta del elevador se abrió de nuevo y la trabajadora social entró a la habitación.

-¡Olivia!-para sorpresa de Shelby el niño se abalanzó sobre la mujer de un salto envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella correspondió gustosa.

-Hey-lo saludó apartándolo un poco para poder verlo mejor-¿estás bien?-Alex asintió-¿Como se te ocurre escapar así?-preguntó seriamente-estuviste a punto de matarme de un susto-

-Lo siento-

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo jamás, ¿Que hacías intentando ir a Nueva York de cualquier manera?-el niño la miró y se encogió de hombros, quizá tenía seis años pero no era un chivato, podía sentir su mente trabajar a toda velocidad para encontrar una excusa.

-Huía de Jim, estaba borracho y...-su voz se cortó, Shelby sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, sin poder contenerlas un par de ellas se deslizaron por sus mejillas pero las limpió de inmediato, no tenía caso hacer más dramas al respecto, lo importante era que su hijo estaba con ella ahora y jamás permitiría que alguien volviera a lastimarlo.

-Lo siento mucho Alex de verdad, pero sabes que si algo así sucede debes llamarme y yo buscaré la manera de solucionarlo-

-Por favor Olivia, no me hagas regresar-suplicó el niño comenzando a llorar copiosamente, quería a Rachel, no quería a Olivia ni a esa extraña mujer detrás de el, no quería a Jim ni a su estúpida familia, no quería más casas de acogida, solo quería a su hermana ¿Porque nadie lo entendía?

-Cariño yo...-

-Por favor-suplicó-quiero ir con Rachel, ella va a cuidarme y no voy a volver a portarme mal, lo prometo-el corazón de la castaña se estrujó al escuchar la petición de su hijo, no quería a su mamá o a su papá, quería a su hermana; "Claro que la quiere Shelby, tu eres una completa desconocida ¿que esperabas?" sacudió la cabeza intentando frenar su monologo interno, definitivamente no ayudaba a su humor.

-Sabes que eso es imposible-

-Pero ella me ha cuidado siempre, ¿Porque no puede seguir haciéndolo?-Shelby sonrió tristemente ante la inocencia del niño, era claro que no entendía sobre leyes o custodias.

-Escucha cariño yo...-

-Por favor no me hagas regresar con los Fanned-

-Alex ¿sabes como descubrí que te habías escapado?-el chico negó con la cabeza, a decir verdad no tenía ni idea, dudaba que Jim hubiera llamado a la policía, de haberse dado cuenta seguramente hubiera festejado el suceso-Fui a buscarte porque te asignaron a otra casa de acogida-

-¿Otra?-

-Si cariño, solo que esta quizá va a ser un poco diferente a las demás-

-¿Porque?-

-Bueno, en esta solo hay una mamá, solo serán tu y ella, ¿Eso te gustaría?-el niño se encogió de hombros, el hecho de que no hubieran otros niños o un papá borracho implicaba una mejora en su situación, pero si debía escoger definitivamente Rachel era su primera opción-Bien, llamaré a tu hermana en cuanto pueda para hacerle saber que estás en una nueva casa de acogida y le daré el teléfono de Shelby para que pueda hablar contigo, ¿Suena bien?-

-Supongo que si-

-Vale, ya habiendo aclarado el punto te presento a Shelby-Por primera vez los brillantes ojos verdes del niño se cruzaron con los de ella haciéndola sentir una ligera descarga eléctrica.

-Hey Alex-saludó mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

-Hola-contestó tímidamente, Shelby sonrió, definitivamente había heredado sus ojos.

-Vas a quedarte con ella de ahora en adelante-explicó Olivia

-¿Que va a pasar con todas mis cosas?-

-No parecías extrañarlas mucho cuando planeabas irte sin ellas-contestó la mujer duramente, el chico se encogió de hombros ante el regaño y suspiró-haré que las envíen mañana Shelby, no se si eso esté bien para ti-

-Claro, no te preocupes-

-Tengo que irme-anunció finalmente-compórtate Alex, no quiero una sola queja de Shelby respecto a ti-el niño asintió-La veré mañana señora Corcoran-

-Hasta mañana-la mujer tomó el elevador y una vez que las puertas se hubieron cerrado todo fue silencio; Shelby miró a su alrededor nerviosamente sin saber exactamente lo que debía hacer, había pasado semanas pensando en lo que le diría cuando lo viera pero definitivamente ninguna de sus ideas parecían adecuadas en ese momento, no cuando Alex se veía tan confundido y asustado, "Vamos Shelby, tu puedes hacer esto, concéntrate y ordena tus prioridades", en definitiva lo más urgente era lograr que comiera algo, después de todo no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía sin probar bocado.

-Vamos cariño, te daré algo de cenar-su pequeño invitado la miró pero no se movió en lo absoluto, Shelby sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la del niño pero este retrocedió aterrorizado ante el gesto, la castaña permaneció inmóvil sin comprender en absoluto lo que acababa de suceder, ¿su hijo le tenía miedo?-Alex, ¿Que sucede?-

-Estás enfadada-susurró retrocediendo un paso más-Se lo que hacen los adultos cuando están enfadados-Shelby sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le habían hecho para que reaccionara de ese modo.

-Cariño no estoy enojada-

-Si lo estás, porque me escapé-Shelby estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar llorar, se acercó un poco al niño pero mantuvo una distancia prudente, no quería asustarlo de nuevo.

-Es cierto que estaba muy preocupada por ti y en definitiva lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero cariño no estoy enojada-Alex la miró bastante confundido, usualmente los padres de acogida se limitaban a decirle donde dormiría y las tareas que debía hacer al día siguiente, en definitiva preocuparse y consolarlo nunca estaban en la lista; Shelby se acercó un poco más y se agachó para quedar a su altura-¿Que te parece si vamos a la cocina por una enorme malteada de chocolate?-

-No tengo mucha hambre-confesó justo en el momento en que su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños, Shelby soltó una carcajada y extendió su mano de nuevo.

-Tu estómago dice lo contrario-el chico lo dudó un poco pero finalmente tomó su mano y se dejó guiar hacia la cocina, una vez ahí Shelby comenzó a preparar la malteada con rapidez, estaba por comenzar a guardar los ingredientes cuando escuchó ligeros sollozos provenientes del comedor, su primer impulso fue correr hacia el niño y abrazarlo pero se contuvo, le había quedado claro que Alex no estaba muy familiarizado con el contacto físico y lo que lo que menos quería era asustarlo.

-Hey cariño, ¿que sucede?-preguntó suavemente sentándose a su lado mientras ponía un enorme vaso de malteada frente a el, Alex la miró y simplemente le partió el corazón-si no me dices no creo poder ayudar-

-Extraño mucho a Rachel-confesó limpiándose un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Lo se, ella estaba contigo en el aeropuerto ¿no es así?-el niño la miró con la boca abierta, Shelby pensó que hubiera sido un gesto divertido si no fuera por las lágrimas-Se lo unidos que son Alex, y se que no te dejaría hacer algo así solo-

-¿Vas a decírselo a Olivia?-

-No lo creo, de cualquier modo estoy segura que no se fue sin ti-

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó el niño esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si-contestó sonriendo, estaba segura que para esas horas Rachel estaría de vuelta en casa de los Berrys, mañana se aseguraría con más certeza de que no hubiera tomado el avión pero por lo pronto su instinto de madre bastaba, su niña jamás dejaría a su hermano solo, mucho menos si pensaba que corría algún tipo de peligro-¿Porque no te tomas eso? Aún tienes que darte un baño y quiero meter tu ropa a la secadora antes de dormir para que puedas usarla mañana-

-Pero no tengo otra ropa-

-Te prestaré algo para dormir, no te preocupes por eso-Alex asintió satisfecho y se tomó toda la malteada mucho más rápido de lo que Shelby hubiera querido, la castaña puso los vasos sucios en el lavavajillas y guió al niño directo a la recámara principal.

-El baño es por ahí-dijo señalando la puerta al fondo de la habitación-¿Crees poder hacerlo solo?-

-Supongo que si-

-Bien, iré abajo a limpiar la cocina, deja tu ropa sucia a un lado de la puerta, vendré a recogerla después, hay toallas y shampoo en el mueble de la izquierda-

-Gracias-la castaña asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, Alex miró a su alrededor completamente maravillado, era el lugar más elegante que hubiera visto nunca, la cama era enorme y justo encima de ella colgaba un hermoso candelabro, la televisión ocupaba gran parte de la pared y estaba colocada sobre una chimenea eléctrica; después de curiosear un rato se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tal y como Shelby le había indicado se quitó la ropa antes de entrar, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio la enorme tina de baño, en definitiva bañarse iba a ser muy divertido.

**Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5 - Chapter 5**

Shelby terminó de limpiar la cocina y caminó hacia la habitación, sus zapatos la estaban matando, tal parecía que ya era tiempo de ponerse cómoda, no estaba segura de cual era el mejor atuendo para dormir en Ohio pero se decidió por un par de shorts y una playera de manga corta, esperaba que no hiciera mucho frío por la noche, se acercó a la puerta del baño para recoger la ropa y le sorprendió escuchar que el grifo de agua seguía encendido.

-Alex, ¿Está todo bien?-preguntó mientras golpeaba la puerta un par de veces, esperó algunos segundos pero no hubo respuesta alguna, su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia, quizá no debería haber dejado a un niño de seis años solo en el baño, ¿que clase de madre era? sin detenerse a pensarlo siquiera un segundo abrió la puerta con rapidez-¡¿Que demonios pasó aquí?!-exclamó mirando a su alrededor, su baño mostraba señales claras de haber sido arrasado por una tribu de caníbales, los rollos de papel estaban apilados en una enrome torre, las toallas y algunos de sus artículos de higiene personal yacían por todo el piso y a juzgar por la cantidad de burbujas en la tina el chiquillo había decidido que medio frasco no era suficiente; la agradó comprobar que su pequeño caníbal estaba a salvo leyendo atentamente las etiquetas de un par de frascos de medicina, al verla se levantó del piso un brinco y procedió a cubrirse sus partes íntimas cayendo en la cuenta que estaba desnudo, Shelby levantó ambas cejas pensando en el número de veces que lo había visto desnudo cuando era tan solo un bebe pero por supuesto que el no lo sabía, se apresuró a cerrar el grifo de la tina antes de que rebalsara y se cruzó de brazos mirando al niño seriamente-¿Puedes decirme que sucedió aquí?-

-Lo siento...yo no...yo solo-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y para sorpresa de la castaña comenzó a llorar copiosamente alejándose de ella tanto como el espacio se lo permitía-Lo siento...-

-Ven aquí-dijo Shelby sentándose a la orilla de la tina y recogiendo un par de toallas del piso, el niño negó con la cabeza y permaneció inmóvil.

-Estás enojada-murmuró

-Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto-después de pensarlo unos segundos Alex asintió y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, Shelby tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los del niño-Alex no voy a golpearte ¿Entendido? jamás-

-Pero...-

-Escucha, va a haber ocasiones en la que vas a hacerme enojar mucho mucho y...-

-¿Y entonces si vas a golpearme?-

-Claro que no cariño-contestó seriamente-quizá te ganarás algunas nalgadas de vez en cuando pero jamás pasará de eso-

-Papá solía darme de esas con el cinturón-Shelby necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a gritar y patear cosas, en definitiva su percepción había sido más que mala cuando pensó que los Berrys eran buenas personas.

-No hablemos de esto ahora ¿Vale? solo quiero que entiendas que jamás voy a lastimarte, no importa lo que hayas hecho y no importa cuan enojada esté-

-Bien-contestó el niño visiblemente más tranquilo, Shelby sonrió, tal parecía que estaban progresando.

-Ahora mi pequeña marabunta, dejemos algunos puntos claros, está totalmente prohibido jugar en el baño a menos que estés dentro de la tina y yo está supervisando; la medicina es intocable-dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia los frascos que yacían en el piso, no quería siquiera pensar en lo que podía pasar si se le ocurría tomar alguna, en definitiva necesitaba gabinetes a prueba de niños o algo parecido- si alguna vez te duele algo debes pedírmela y yo decidiré que es lo que debes tomar, es peligroso que la tomes tu solo-

-Pero no iba a tomarla-explicó el niño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-solo quería saber que era-

-Aún así-contestó reprimiendo una sonrisa, olvidaba por completo que estaba hablando con el pequeño genio de las matemáticas, tendría que leer al respecto.

-Bien, entiendo-

-Perfecto-Shelby puso una mano dentro de la tina para comprobar que el agua siguiera caliente y miró el desastre que tenía por baño, en definitiva sería una noche larga y mientras más pronto acostara al niño mejor-Ahora si, es hora de bañarse-anunció.

-Mmm ¿No vas a salir?-preguntó Alex visiblemente incómodo, Shelby soltó una carcajada y lo atrajo aún más hacia ella, de un solo movimiento le quitó la toalla de la cintura y lo metió a la tina.

-No lo creo cariño-contestó ante la mirada boquiabierta de su hijo

-Puedo hacerlo solo-replicó el niño cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, era la primera vez que lo veía hacer un berrinche y en definitiva le parecía adorable.

-Estoy segura que puedes-contestó tomando una esponja y poniendo un poco de jabón en ella-pero no estoy segura de querer que mi baño explote, además cariño te aseguro que no tienes nada que no haya visto antes-la última frase hizo que el niño se ruborizara por completo-anda, levántate-para su sorpresa Alex lo hizo sin chistar y ella enjabonó el cuerpo lo más rápido que pudo, una vez que terminó el chico se sentó de nuevo en la bañera visiblemente aliviado de que esa parte hubiera terminado-¿Quieres hablarme sobre el moretón que tienes en tu hombro derecho?-preguntó Shelby fingiendo desinterés mientras le ponía un poco de shampoo en la cabeza.

-Yo...estaba jugando y me caí-soltó con rapidez

-Cariño, vas a tener que mejorar tus excusas si quieres que te crea-

-Fue en mi última casa de acogida, estaba cantando y a Jim no le gustó, me empujó y me caí-Shelby no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de alegría al saber que a su hijo le gustaba cantar o bueno, al menos lo hacía.

-Bien, nos encargaremos de eso en un rato-contestó mientras terminaba de enjuagar su cabello, una vez que el niño estuvo libre de jabón comenzó a vaciar la tina y tomó una de las toallas más grandes que encontró-Anda cariño, arriba-una vez que Alex se levantó lo envolvió en la toalla con rapidez y lo levantó en brazos procurando no molestar el hombro lastimado; ya en el cuarto puso al niño sobre la cama y buscó algo que pudiera servirle para pasar la noche, al final se decidió por una de sus viejas pijamas y apresuró al niño para que se la pusiera, lo último que necesitaba era que se resfriara; una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar admiró el resultado, tal parecía que el hecho de que fuera la pijama más pequeña que tenía, no evitaba que aún fuera demasiado grande para un niño, después de todo la playera le quedaba por debajo de las rodillas y el short casi le llegaba a los talones, Shelby rió un poco ante la imagen.

-Oye, no te rías de mi-

-No me río de ti, de verdad-contestó intentando contener una carcajada, el niño se giró un poco y vio su reflejo en la ventana.

-¡Parezco un pitufo!-exclamó levantando ambos brazos.

-Bueno-contestó Shelby bastante divertida-si prefieres dormir desnudo lo entenderé, no me molesta en lo absoluto-

-Estoy bien-contestó el niño rápidamente, la castaña asintió satisfecha, punto para mamá.

-Iré a buscar una crema para ese golpe y a poner la ropa en la lavadora, quédate quieto-el niño la miró inocentemente como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando-es de verdad Alexander, quieto-salió de la habitación e hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo, si su pequeño demonio destruía la habitación también seguro los correrían del hotel; aventó la ropa en la lavadora y puso un poco de jabón para luego apretar el botón de encendido, la crema estaba en su bolsa de mano así que se precipitó a la sala y la buscó con rapidez; una vez de regreso en el cuarto el corazón le dio un brinco al descubrir que Alex no estaba donde lo había dejado, tan solo se había ido un par de segundos, ¿como podía un niño moverse tan rápido?

-Alex-llamó intentando no perder la calma

-En el baño-contestó una vocecilla, soltó un suspiro de alivio y caminó hacia la otra habitación, el niño estaba de puntillas tratando de colocar una toalla en la última repisa del mueble, era claro que estaba intentando limpiar el desorden que había hecho antes, se apresuró a ayudarlo y volvió a levantarlo en brazos, estaba descalzo y el piso muy mojado, no era una muy buena combinación.

-Estaba intentando limpiar-

-Lo se cariño, pero lo haremos mañana ¿vale?, ya es un poco tarde y hay que dormir-lo llevó hasta la habitación y volvió a ponerlo sobre la cama-necesito que te quites la playera, voy a ponerte un poco de crema-el niño lo hizo sin chistar, tal parecía que se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a todo y eso le agradaba, tomó un poco del menjurje con sus dedos y lo esparció suavemente sobre la piel, una vez que toda el área lastimada estuvo cubierta sonrió satisfecha-Listo-anunció, Alex volvió a ponerse la playera y la miró.

-¿Ahora que?-

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó Shelby levantando ambas cejas-es hora de dormir-

-Pero no tengo sueño-contestó el niño bostezando, la castaña sonrió, de improvisto su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente, apenas vio el identificador de llamadas supo que tenía que contestar o no podría dormir esa noche.

-Vengo en un minuto cariño-

-Vale-Shelby dejó la habitación confiando en que el niño ya estaba demasiado cansado como para hacer alboroto, apenas estuvo en la sala contestó el teléfono.

-Hola Emma-saludó de inmediato-¿Que tal Kristin?-

-Hey-chilló la rubia del otro lado de la linea-¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?-

-Por favor, preferirías morir que perderte un chisme como este-

-¿Acaso puedes culparme? me gusta estar informada, es todo-Shelby sonrió

-¿Que tal va todo Shel?-preguntó Emma claramente preocupada.

-Supongo que bien, acabo de darle un baño y espero que esté lo suficientemente cansado como para dormirse pronto-

-Uuuuuu, ¿Como es Shel?¿Es guapo?¿Tiene estilo?¿Se parece a ti o se parece a...?-

-Kristin suficiente-la reprendió Emma, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Es guapísimo-confirmó-se parece a mi aunque también tiene algunas cosas de el-

-Muero por conocerlo-chilló su amiga.

-No debes dejar que te engañe esa cara de ángel cuando lo veas Kristin, hay un pequeño demonio oculto entre esos ojos inocentes y esos hoyuelos-sonrió al pensar en el desastre que había hecho en su baño en cuestión de minutos, quizá era un demonio pero ahora era su pequeño demonio.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Emma entre risas.

-Casi destruye mi baño-explicó-no se como un niño de seis años puede hacer tanto desorden en cuestión de minutos-

-Bienvenida a la maternidad Shel-

-Lo se Emma, quizá va a ser un poco complicado al principio pero ya aprenderé, la primera lección del día fue: "no dejes a un niño de seis años solo por más de dos minutos"-

-¿Cuando vuelves Shel?-preguntó Kristin-aquí entre nosotras tu suplente tiene problemas con las segundas voces, además no puedo dejar de notar que necesita un tratamiento facial de inmediato ¿Sabes cuanto me distrae eso durante nuestras escenas juntas?-la castaña no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, estaba segura que el cutis de la suplente estaba perfecto, su amiga simplemente era un tanto exagerada en ese tipo de cosas.

-Chicas me temo que voy a quedarme un par de meses en Ohio-soltó lo más rápido que puso.

-¡¿Que?!-gritaron las dos al unísono haciendo que tuviera que separarse del aparato.

-Se que ese no era el plan, pero no puedo hacerlo, al menos no ahora-suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, por fortuna ninguna de sus amigas parecía tener intenciones de interrumpirla-si hubieran visto lo aterrado que estaba cuando llegó, no puedo simplemente separarlo de todo lo que conoce y llevarlo a otra ciudad, necesita a Rachel y en este preciso momento necesita estabilidad, no puedo darle eso en Nueva York con todos los reporteros a mi alrededor y trabajando todo el día-

-Lo entendemos Shel-la tranquilizó Emma, sabía que la situación era difícil para su amiga y no quería hacerla más complicada, después de todo estaba dejando atrás su vida en Nueva York y su carrera.

-Estamos muy orgullosas de ti-completó Kristin, la rubia también entendía lo que su amiga debía hacer por su hijo y no había esperado menos de ella; después de todo ella había tenido a Shelby durante años, ya era hora que Alex tuviera a su mamá para el solo por un rato-Supongo que solo tendré que aguantar ese terrible cutis un par de meses más-la castaña soltó una carcajada, definitivamente su compañera de escena no tenía remedio.

-Las quiero mucho chicas pero debo irme-

-Lo sabemos-respondió Emma-ve a cuidar a tu pequeño demonio y procura que no destruya la habitación-

-Así lo haré-apenas colgó se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto, había hablado más de dos minutos con sus amigas y por lo tanto ya estaba rompiendo su primera regla de maternidad; le agradó comprobar que Alex estaba profundamente dormido-Otro punto para mamá-murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el y lo cubría con las cobijas, una vez que se aseguró de que no se caería de la cama en caso de moverse, se apresuró a darse un baño, tan solo veinte minutos después estuvo lista para ir a la cama, se acostó del lado contrario al que estaba el niño procurando no molestarlo y suspiró, vaya que había sido un día largo.

-No...no...-dijo una voz haciendo que se incorporara un poco, había creído que Alex había despertado pero simplemente parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla-No quiero... no...-

-Hey cariño despierta-lo llamó suavemente poniendo una mano en su cadera y sacudiéndolo un poco, Alex pareció tranquilizarse al sentir el contacto y se giró un poco visiblemente incómodo ante el espacio vacío, sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó a el y lo envolvió en un abrazo, el pequeño se aferró a ella con fuerza haciéndose un pequeño ovillo y descansando la cabeza en su hombro-Parece que tuvimos un día largo ¿eh?-susurró mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara, el niño suspiró por toda respuesta-Todo va a estar bien Alex, lo prometo-le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió, en definitiva podía acostumbrarse a esto.

_**HOLA! LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO Y EN REALIDAD ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO, ESTE EN ESPECIAL LO ESCRIBÍ Y LO BORRÉ Y LUEGO LO ESCRIBÍ DE NUEVO Y VOLVÍ A BORRARLO PERO ESPERO EL RESULTADO FINAL HAYA SIDO BUENO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ANIMO A ESCRIBIR ALGO Y ME ESTÁ GUSTANDO EL RESULTADO, SI TIENEN ALGUN CONSEJO ES MÁS QUE BIENVENIDO, Y LAMENTO ALGÚN ERROR DE ORTOGRAFÍA O DE REDACCION PERO EL ESPAÑOL NO ES MI PRIMERA LENGUA POR LO QUE ESCRIBIR EN UN POCO MÁS COMPLICADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y QUISIERA ACLARAR UN PUNTO:**_

_****LOS NIÑOS FUERON SEPARADOS DE SHELBY, ELLA NO LOS DEJÓ, SE DARÁN DETALLES MÁS ADELANTE PERO CREO QUE ES IMPORTANTE ENTENDERLO DESDE AHORA..**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.**_


	6. Comenzando una nueva vida

La luz del sol se coló por la ventana de la suite haciendo que la castaña frunciera el ceño un tanto incómoda, se estiró un poco mientras bostezaba y volvió a acurrucarse contra una enorme almohada dispuesta a seguir durmiendo; le tomó tan solo un par de segundos darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía pero le tomó un poco más que eso recordar que no debería estarlo, como si una alarma de incendios hubiera comenzado a sonar abrió los ojos abruptamente y se levantó de la cama de un brinco, Alexander no podía haber escapado de nuevo ¿o si? se dirigió hacia el baño pero estaba completamente vacío.

-Demonios Shelby-se reprendió en voz alta, ¿acaso no podía cuidar a su hijo una sola noche sin perderlo?, un sonido como de cacerolas cayendo hizo que su corazón diera un salto, corrió hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Alex cubierto de harina y con un par de huevos en las manos, el traste en el que había estado mezclando parecía habérsele caído de las manos seguramente ocasionando el ruido que había escuchado, su cocina también parecía ser zona de guerra, había un par de huevos rotos sobre la barra y harina por todas partes, incluidas las paredes-Alex, ¿Que pasó aquí?-el niño la miró un par de segundos sin saber exactamente que decir.

-Quería hacer el desayuno-contestó finalmente.

-Bueno, inferiré que no salió como esperabas-Alex miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

-No, pero voy a limpiar lo prometo-se apresuró a decir mientras retrocedía un poco-no era mi intención, intentaba preparar el desayuno...no te enojes...-Shelby suspiró, necesitaría tiempo para hacerle entender que podía confiar en ella cuando le decía que no le haría daño, quizá tardarían un poco pero ya llegarían a ese punto.

-¿Que te parece si limpiamos y luego te ayudo a terminar esos deliciosos hot-cakes?-

-Bien-contestó el niño visiblemente aliviado, con el esfuerzo de ambos la cocina estuvo rechinando de limpia tan solo media hora después; tal y como lo había prometido Shelby lo ayudó a hacer una nueva mezcla y encendió la estufa para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, Alex fue el responsable de poner la masa en el sartén bajo la nerviosa mirada de la castaña, no estaba muy a favor de que el niño estuviera tan cerca del fuego pero no había podido decir que no cuando el le dijo que era algo que le encantaba hacer, por supuesto que eso no evitó que estuviera parada a su lado durante todo el proceso.

-Parece que es todo-dijo apresurándose a apagar la estufa y soltando un suspiro de alivio, Alex sonrió satisfecho y bajó de la silla sobre la que había estado parado mientras cocinaba.

-¿Puedo comer uno de los que tienen forma de Mickey?-preguntó el niño tímidamente.

-Claro que si cariño, ayúdame a poner los cubiertos en la mesa están en el cajón de la izquierda-

-¿Vamos a desayunar juntos?-a Shelby no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el chico parecía realmente sorprendido

-Por supuesto-contestó mientras se acercaba a la alacena y sacaba los platos junto con un poco de miel y nutella-¿Porque no lo haríamos?-

-No se-Alex se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el cajón que Shelby le había indicado-nunca he desayunado con mis padres de acogida antes-

-¿Porque?-preguntó restándole importancia, una parte de ella quería saber como había sido la vida de su hijo hasta ahora pero otra parte simplemente quería dejarlo todo atrás, era más que evidente que el chico había pasado por momentos difíciles y el hecho de saber que había personas que le habían hecho daño simplemente la ponía de mal humor y sacaba sus instintos asesinos.

-No lo se, yo creo que no les gustaba mi compañía-murmuró el niño caminando hacia la mesa y poniendo los dos pares de cubiertos en su lugar.

-A mi me gusta-Alex sonrió por toda respuesta, quizá no iba a admitirlo en voz alta pero Shelby le agradaba, era por mucho la madre de acogida más amable que hubiera tenido nunca, cualquier otra lo habría mandado a su cuarto sin cenar por el desastre que había echo la noche anterior; por otro lado estaba aquella extraña sensación de que la conocía de alguna parte pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar de donde.

-¿Le pondrás algo a tus panqueques?-preguntó Shelby una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados a la mesa, el niño recorrió con la mirada cada uno de los frascos y sonrió al encontrar el que buscaba.

-Nutella por favor-contestó finalmente, amaba el chocolate pero por alguna razón Rachel se lo había prohibido por completo un par de años atrás, si se lo preguntaban era completamente injusto, claro que había logrado escabullir algunos dulces de vez en cuando pero el comenzar a vivir en casas de acogida lo había hecho todo más difícil, en definitiva esta era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar.

-Buena elección-contestó la castaña mientras Alex abría el bote y comenzaba a untar sus hot-cakes-¿Que tal dormiste anoche?-

-Bien-murmuró el niño dirigiendo toda su atención a su desayuno, Shelby levantó ambas cejas pero no dijo nada, era una persona de sueño ligero y sabía perfectamente que su hijo mentía; lo había escuchado llorar cerca de la una de la mañana y el llanto no había parado hasta pasadas las cinco, el chico se había separado de ella al darse cuenta que ambos dormían abrazados y había girado hasta el otro extremo de la cama claramente queriendo alejarse lo más posible, había permanecido despierta hasta que el niño volvió a quedarse dormido pero durante todo ese tiempo no se atrevió a acercarse.

-Bien porque hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-

-¿Vas a decirme cuales son mis deberes?-

-¿Deberes?-preguntó Shelby no terminando de comprender por completo lo que el niño quería decir.

-Si, cuando debo barrer, trapear y lavar la ropa o limpiar la cocina-

-Alex no tienes que hacer nada de eso-

-Pero...-el sonido del intercomunicador hizo que el niño guardara silencio y volviera dirigir toda su atención al desayuno.

-Hablaremos de eso luego ¿vale?-le dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia el elevador un tanto extrañada ¿quien podría estar tocando tan temprano? después de todo apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

_Señora Corcoran, hay una mujer que pide verla y dos hombres dicen que traen un par de cajas para usted de parte de la detective Olivia_

-Deben ser tus cosas-le dijo al chico quien de inmediato brincó de la mesa metiéndose lo que le quedaba de comida en la boca, Shelby hizo una mueca antes de girarse hacer el inter comunicador de nuevo-Déjelos pasar por favor-

_Estarán arriba en un momento_

-Cariño, vas a ahogarte-lo reprendió mientras veía como se tomaba el vaso de leche entero de un solo trago.

-Lo siento-murmuró, justo en ese momento el elevador se abrió y dos hombres vestidos con monos verdes entraron cargando un par de cajas.

-¿Dónde las ponemos Señora Corcoran?-

-A un lado del sillón por favor-apenas tocaron el suelo Alex se abalanzó sobre ellas y comenzó a revisar todo lo que venía dentro, Shelby les dio propina a ambos hombres y los despidió no sin antes firmarles un par de autógrafos, por fortuna el niño estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta, después de todo no sabía si estaba lista para explicarle en lo que consistía su trabajo, le agradaba la normalidad y le agradaba que su hijo tuviera oportunidad de conocerla simplemente como Shelby.

-Buenos días Jefa-dijo una voz conocida a su espalda, la castaña dio un brinco, no había escuchado el elevador subir de nuevo.

-¿Karen?-preguntó sorprendida al ver a su asistente parada frente a ella-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Kristin me llamó ayer, sintió que quizá necesitarías un poco de ayuda con la mudanza y todo eso-Shelby asintió y la abrazó bastante aliviada, a decir verdad había pasado parte de la noche pensando en lo que haría, después de todo quedarse en Ohio implicaba conseguir una casa y sobre todo una escuela para el niño sin olvidar por supuesto todas las declaraciones que tendría que hacer a la prensa sobre su "inesperado" receso.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte-

-Es bueno escuchar eso-justo en ese momento un par de sollozos hicieron que Shelby entrara en modo de alerta, dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa a Karen se acercó al niño y se inclinó un poco.

-¿Que pasa cariño?-

-Destruyó toda mi ropa-contestó Alex con lágrimas en los ojos, la castaña tomó una playera de la caja y la extendió tomándola por ambas mangas, tal parecía que Jim había encontrado la manera de vengarse del chico por haber huido; se sentía mal por Alex pero no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, no necesitaba revisar toda la caja para saber que la ropa era vieja, tenía manchas y pequeños hoyos por todas partes, en definitiva un viaje al centro comercial no le haría daño a nadie.

-No importa-sonrió intentando reconfortarlo un poco-te compraremos algo más de ropa, ¿El resto de tus cosas están aquí?-

-Eso creo-la castaña miró ambas cajas y se preguntó si eso era todo lo que su hijo poseía, una estaba llena de ropa ahora inservible y la otra parecía contener algunos juguetes pero eso era todo.

-Anda, casi es hora de irnos, arriba-Alex asintió y se levantó de un brinco, fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en la desconocida parada a un par de metros de el.

-Alex quiero presentarte a Karen-explicó Shelby al ver la mirada de confusión de su hijo-es amiga mía y además me ayuda en el trabajo-

-Hola Alex-saludó la joven alegremente, el niño la miró durante un par de segundos e instintivamente se escondió tras las piernas de la castaña, su experiencia le decía que no se podía confiar en los adultos, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder confiar en Shelby así que ninguna precaución estaba de más.

-Hola-susurró tímidamente, la castaña sonrió ante la actitud del chiquillo y se movió un poco dejándolo al descubierto de nuevo, estaba consciente de que era difícil para el conocer nuevas personas pero tendría que comenzar a enseñarle que no había nada que temer.

-Alex ¿porque no vas al cuarto y te cambias de ropa?-

-Pero no se donde está-

-La puse sobre la mesa de noche antes de acostarme-el niño asintió y desapareció por el pasillo no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada nerviosa a Karen.

-Esto no fue nada, hubieras visto como huía de mi ayer-le dijo una vez que estuvo segura que el niño no las escuchaba.

-Solo tiene que acostumbrarse eso es todo-

-Lo se-contestó dejándose caer sobre el sofá-es lo que todo el mundo me dice, se que necesito ponerle un poco de orden a mi vida pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no se por donde comenzar-

-Bueno, para eso vine-Karen tomó asiento a su lado y sacó de su bolsa un pequeño sobre color azul-seleccioné algunas casas en renta que quizá te gustaría ver, no muy grandes ni lujosas pero con el suficiente espacio para ambos-la castaña tomó la lista que la joven le ofrecía y la revisó sin decir una sola palabra-También busqué algunas de las mejores escuelas de Ohio-continuó mientras le pasaba otro par de hojas-ya he llamado a todas y cualquiera estaría dispuesta a aceptar a Alex a pesar de que estamos a mitad del año escolar-

-¿Como lo haces?-preguntó Shelby finalmente.

-¿Hacer que?-

-No lo se, todo esto-agitó las hojas de papel en su mano y suspiró-no tienes idea del peso que me quitaste de encima-

-Ese es mi trabajo-sonrió-hacer más fácil el tuyo-la castaña asintió sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida con la joven frente a ella.

-¿Que hay de la declaración oficial?-preguntó

-Le dije a Ashley que la llamarías a mas tardar hoy por la noche para hablar al respecto, supongo que simplemente hay que añadir que dejarás Wicked un par de meses-

-¿Tomás ya está enterado de eso?-

-Lo llamé antes de viajar, me dijo que no te preocupes, que te tienen cubierta-

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre?-bromeó mientras se levantaba del sofá y comenzaba a recoger los platos que habían quedado sobre la mesa.

-Shelby no quiero que pienses que intento meterme en tu vida pero ¿Ya le dijiste a Alex quien eres?-la castaña miró a su asistente y suspiró, había planeado decírselo apenas lo conociera pero con todo lo que había pasado dudaba que fuera una buena idea.

-Aún no-contestó finalmente-y no creo hacerlo en un futuro cercano-Karen simplemente asintió y comenzó a mandar mails cancelando las presentaciones de los próximos dos meses, conocía a Shelby lo suficiente como para saber que estaba aterrada, por supuesto que no dejaría que nadie lo supiera y por dios que jamás lo admitiría en público pero su mirada no mentía; quizá todos afuera conocían a la perfecta, fría y calculadora Shelby Corcoran, pero ella conocía su parte vulnerable y humana, aquella que rara vez mostraba pero que justo ahora parecía estar ganando la batalla; ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos hasta que el sonido de un correo entrante hizo que Karen mirara a su jefa con una sonrisa

-Emma me dijo que te gustaría saber sobre Rachel- el corazón de Shelby dio un brinco al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

-¿Que sucedió con ella?-

-Bueno, no lo se exactamente, pero ninguna Rachel Berry se presentó ayer a tomar el vuelo a Nueva York así que seguramente sigue en la ciudad-la castaña soltó un suspiro de alivio, otra preocupación menos, en definitiva tendría que aumentarle el sueldo o darle un enorme bono de navidad.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto-

-No hay problema-

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que tal había estado su vuelo cuando un ruido sordo hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y corriera directamente hacia la recámara principal, había vuelto a romper su regla de los dos minutos ¿Cuando aprendería?; la escena con la que se encontró al llegar a la habitación no era para nada la que había imaginado, se había preparado mentalmente para el desastre pero el lugar estaba intacto, su hijo por otro lado estaba saltando sobre la cama con las manos extendidas hacia arriba claramente intentando tocar el techo, el corazón le dio un brinco al darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar si calculaba mal su aterrizaje, apenas siendo consciente de lo que hacía cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas y tomó al niño del brazo en un intento por detenerlo, para su sorpresa Alex no pareció inmutarse y simplemente siguió brincando tanto como su agarre se lo permitía.

-¡Alexander para ya mismo!-ordenó firmemente, el niño dejó de brincar casi de inmediato y se sentó sobre la cama, era claro que su tono de voz lo había asustado pero sus piernas seguían moviéndose sin parar balanceándose de un lado a otro, Shelby lo miró completamente extrañada, este no era para nada el niño que había conocido el día anterior.

-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, no pude evitarlo, por favor no te enojes, ya no lo haré, pero quiero hacerlo, se que está mal, perdón...-la castaña abrió la boca para contestar pero se vio interrumpida por el niño-¿Ya nos vamos? ya me vestí, encontré mi ropa pero huele extraño y luego quise brincar pero el piso no es tan divertido, ¿alguna vez has brincado en la cama? es súper ¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo? Lo siento ya se que no debo-Shelby no sabía si preocuparse o comenzar a reír, el chico estaba hablando muy rápido y en tan solo unos segundos había dicho muchas más palabras que en todo el día anterior-¿A donde iremos? yo no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme aquí y brincar, además estas enojada, se lo que hacen los adultos cuando eso pasa, pero no entiendo, creo que no hice nada mal, solo quería brincar, ¿Te gusta brincar?-

-Parece que alguien tuvo demasiado azúcar el día de hoy-rió Karen mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, Shelby la miró sintiéndose perdida, en definitiva aún le quedaban muchas cosas por aprender-Les pasa a mis sobrinos todo el tiempo-explicó la joven-acostumbran a robar dulces del gabinete y luego se ponen así un par de horas, solo hay que esperar a que se le pase, de cualquier modo creo que es conveniente mantenerlo alejado del chocolate y todas esas cosas-

-¿Chocolate?-preguntó el niño sin dejar de mover las piernas-me gusta el chocolate, Rachel no me deja comerlo, yo no entiendo porque, todos deberían comer chocolate todo el tiempo es la comida más rica del mundo-la castaña sonrió un poco y negó con la cabeza, en definitiva sería un día largo, podía comprender porque Rachel no dejaba que su hermano comiera chocolate, tirar la nutella sería su primera acción apenas acostara al niño por la noche.

-Segunda regla de la casa cariño, no brincar sobre la cama, podrías caerte y lastimarte-

-Lo siento, prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, pero es muy divertido, ¿y si tu brincas conmigo?¿que tal si...-

-Jamás-recalcó mirándolo fijamente, Alex asintió-anda, es hora de irnos-

Después de encontrar un abrigo lo suficientemente pequeño como para que Alex lo usara, los tres salieron del hotel intentando no llamar mucho la atención; Shelby sujetaba firmemente la mano del niño, quien parecía querer salir corriendo tras cualquier cosa en movimiento o con vívidos colores, era claro que el efecto del azúcar estaba haciendo de las suyas y lo último que necesitaba era tener que perseguirlo por toda la acera, no estaba en edad de tener un paro cardiaco pero tampoco quería arriesgarse

-Debemos tomar un taxi-le dijo a Karen mirando a su alrededor.

-De hecho renté un auto que puedes usar mientras estés aquí-contestó la joven sacando un juego de llaves de su bolsa, la castaña las tomó e hizo sonar la alarma, del otro lado de la calle una pequeña camioneta color plata encendió las intermitentes como si quisiera llamar su atención, quizá no era el tipo de coche que usaría normalmente pero en este momento era simplemente perfecto.

-¡Está ahí!-gritó Alex intentando soltarse, Shelby lo sostuvo con más fuerza y lo ayudó a cruzar la avenida, apenas abrió los seguros levantó al niño en brazos y lo acomodó en el asiento trasero poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad-¿Tengo que llevar esto?-protestó.

-Si y me temo que no está sujeto a discusión-Alex pareció entender y simplemente asintió.

-Manejo yo Shelby-le dijo Karen quitándole las llaves de la mano y caminando hacia el otro lado del auto.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Claro, no hay problema-la castaña se sentó del lado del copiloto y observó a la joven introducir un par de direcciones en el GPS, sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba decirle a donde ir, de algún modo Karen le leía la mente y siempre sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer incluso antes de que se lo dijera, se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse un poco después de todo lo más difícil estaba aún por comenzar.

**Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6**

Shelby echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y suspiró, eran cerca de las doce del día y esta era la última casa en la lista, habían visto al menos diez pero ninguna la había impresionado lo suficiente como para querer quedarse. Alex había estado bastante inquieto durante las primeras visitas pero poco a poco su nivel de energía había disminuido hasta llegar al punto en que se había quedado profundamente dormido, justo ahora Shelby lo cargaba con una mano mientras manejaba el celular con la otra en espera de la persona que les enseñaría la casa.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Karen señalando al niño.

-Estoy bien-le aseguró, Alex era pequeño para su edad así que cargarlo no implicaba mucho esfuerzo de su parte, además le encantaba sentir que estaba haciendo lo que cualquier otra madre haría. A veces aún le costaba trabajo creer que aquel hermoso niño era el bebe que había dejado de ver hacía ya seis años, quizá había perdido mucho tiempo y con seguridad había cosas que jamás podría recuperar pero no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar un solo segundo más, el simple hecho de cargarlo mientras dormía la hacía sentir completa y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a esa sensación aunque eso implicara estar adolorida por la noche.

-Lamento llegar tarde-dijo una mujer corriendo hacia ellas, a Shelby le parecía que lucía algo cansada pero a pesar de eso su energía era realmente impresionante-Soy Maggie Lefleur, las atenderé el día de hoy-

-Shelby Corcoran-se presentó, la mujer estrechó su mano y sonrió.

-Es de verdad un placer conocerla-

-El placer es mío, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo, se que fue un poco inesperado-

-No hay problema-sonrió la señora Lefleur, tendría quizá unos cincuenta años pero en definitiva no actuaba como las personas de esa edad, vestía un alegre traje sastre color durazno y por su manera de hablar y moverse a Shelby le parecía que podía ponerse a bailar en cualquier momento-la señorita Karen me dijo que está buscando un lugar amplio y cómodo, creo que esta casa puede ser perfecta para usted ¿Quieren dar una vuelta por ustedes mismas o quieren que las acompañe?-

-Creo que estaría bien que nos acompañara-respondió Karen amablemente, la mujer asintió y les hizo un leve gesto con la mano para que la siguieran; una vez dentro de la casa Shelby miró a su alrededor, el recibidor era una estancia amplia en medio de la cual se encontraba la escalera hacia la segunda planta, a su lado izquierdo estaba la sala y a su derecha el comedor principal.

-La cocina está pasando el comedor-explicó la mujer guiándolas hacia allí-como pueden ver es bastante amplia y conecta con el patio de servicio-la castaña asintió mirando a su alrededor, no era muy afecta a cocinar pero en definitiva tendría que aprender después de todo no podía alimentar a Alex con pura comida chatarra; la señora Lefleur las guió de regreso al vestíbulo y cruzó la sala de estar hasta llegar a una puerta doble de madera.

-Este es el estudio-anunció, Shelby se asomó un poco a través de la puerta y le sorprendió encontrarse con un hermoso escritorio de caoba y enormes estanterías llenas de libros, había además un par de sillones y algunos organizadores.

-Esto es perfecto-le susurró a Karen mientras la mujer las guiaba hacia la última puerta de la primera planta.

-No finjas mucho interés o arruinarás mi negociación-bromeó.

-Esta es la lavandería, obviamente están las máquina y aquí puede planchar y acomodar toda la ropa-a ambas mujeres les sorprendió el hecho de que todo estuviera tan bien equipado, incluso había varios ganchos y artículos de limpieza listos para usarse.

-Terminamos la primera planta, déjenme enseñarles el resto de la casa-dijo mientras las guiaba escaleras arriba, Sheby miró a su alrededor comenzando a estar realmente sorprendida, el pasillo del segundo piso era bastante amplio y a lo largo de este se extendían varias puertas-Esta es la habitación principal-dijo la señora Lefleur abriendo la última del lado izquierdo; la cama era enorme y se podía decir que era el foco central de la habitación, a cada lado de esta había dos mesas de noche con un par de lámparas y justo enfrente una pequeña chimenea sobre la cual descansaba el televisor, del lado izquierdo de la cama había un enorme sillón rojo y una pequeña mesa sobre la que descansaban algunos libros y revistas, la señora Lefleur caminó hacia el lado contrario y abrió las cortinas, dejando ver una enorme pared de cristal con puertas corredizas que daban a un balcón desde el cual podía verse el jardín trasero-No se preocupe por las ventanas señora Corcoran-le dijo al notar su mirada de desconcierto-nadie puede vernos desde aquí, todos los cristales tienen una mica especial que impide que las personas puedan ver hacia adentro, además como puede notar los árboles del jardín tapan gran parte de la casa-la castaña asintió satisfecha y acostó al niño suavemente sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a las otras dos puertas que estaban dentro de la recámara-la de la izquierda es el baño y la de la derecha es el closet-Shelby asintió y le echó un rápido vistazo a ambas, el clóset resultó ser enorme y el baño no podía haberle gustado más, era la primera casa que visitaban que tenía una tina de hidromasaje y si de algo estaba segura era de que iba a necesitarla.

-¿Podría ver los otros cuartos?-

-Por supuesto-contestó la mujer saliendo de la habitación con rapidez.

-¿Puedes vigilar un momento a Alex?-

-Claro Jefa-contestó Karen sentándose sobre la cama-no te preocupes-

Shelby caminó tras la señora Lefleur quien ya la esperaba en la habitación siguiente, era exactamente igual a la principal solo que un poco más pequeña, la cama era matrimonial y no había chimenea ni televisión lo cual le resultaba bastante conveniente, no concebía la idea de dejar a su hijo de seis años frente al fuego sin supervisión, era peligroso y conociendo al chiquillo terminaría por quemar todo el lugar, esa habitación no tenía paredes de cristal pero si una enorme ventana con vista al jardín y un cómodo sillón justo a un lado, además de un escritorio y varias repisas.

-Esta habitación también tiene su propio baño-le dijo Maggie mientras abría una de las puertas-y el clóset-agregó abriendo la otra-son un poco más pequeños que los de la habitación principal pero están equipados exactamente igual-

La castaña asintió y ambas siguieron su recorrido por el resto de la casa, el cuarto de invitados era aún mas pequeño que las otras dos habitaciones pero seguía siendo igualmente acogedor, además no esperaba tener muchas visitas durante su estancia en Ohio; una vez que terminaron con la segunda planta Shelby se excusó un momento y regresó a la recámara principal para hablar con Karen.

-¿Que tal todo?-le preguntó la joven apenas la vio entrar.

-Me gusta-contestó sonriendo-los espacios son amplios, tendré un lugar donde trabajar y la recámara de Alex estaría a solo un par de pasos de la mía-

-Es bueno escuchar eso porque se me estaban agotado las ideas-dijo la joven levantándose de la cama-ahora si me lo permites, iré a negociar con la señora Maggie-Shelby asintió y tomó el lugar de Karen sobre la cama justo al lado del niño, por más que odiara tener que despertarlo sabía que si lo dejaba dormir de más tendría problemas para conciliar el sueño por la noche y lo último que necesitaba era un pequeño noctámbulo merodeando por la casa, acarició suavemente su cabello y sonrió al notar que, debido al largo, había comenzado a ondularse un poco en las puntas, en definitiva esa era una de las pocas cosas que no había heredado de ella.

-Hey Alex-susurró suavemente mientras frotaba su espalda-es hora de despertar-el niño se movió un poco y apretó los párpados aún con más fuerza.

-Tengo sueño-murmuró.

-Lo se cariño, pero necesitas comer algo-

-No-dijo el niño bostezando, Shelby sonrió y lo levantó de la cama sentándolo sobre su regazo esperando que el movimiento lo despabilara un poco, para su sorpresa Alex simplemente acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho y siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Teniendo problemas para despertar?-preguntó Karen regresando a la habitación

-No tienes idea-resopló-¿Que tal fue todo?-

-Bueno, la casa es tuya-contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-ya llamé a alguien para que mueva tus cosas del hotel así que no te preocupes por eso-

-Perfecto, tal parece que ahora solo tengo que despertar a mi queridísimo bello durmiente y podremos comer algo y seguir con las compras-

-Buena suerte intentándolo e escuchado que despertar a un niño después de un golpe de azúcar es como despertar a un borracho luego de una tremenda fiesta-Shelby soltó una carcajada y sacudió suavemente al niño mientras le quitaba algunos mechones de la frente.

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos, es hora de despertar-

-Pero tengo sueño-murmuró Alex aferrándose aún más a ella, la castaña no pudo evitar que su corazón se derritiera ante el gesto, todo se sentía tan normal, como si siempre hubiera sido de ese modo.

-Prometo que dormirás en un par de horas más, ¡Arriba!-el niño abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su alrededor bastante confundido-Buenos días dormilón-bromeó.

-¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Alex bajando rápidamente de su regazo y poniendo tanta distancia entre ellos como el espacio se lo permitía.

-Estábamos viendo un par de casas y te quedaste dormido-contestó Shelby intentando ocultar su desilusión por la pérdida de contacto, no entendía porque cada que daba un paso hacia adelante Alex se empeñaba en dar dos hacia atrás, era como si no quisiera estar con ella en lo absoluto.

-Tal parece que esta es la buena-puntualizó Karen dándole un poco de tiempo a su jefa para recuperar la compostura-¿Que te parece?-Alex caminó hacia el enorme ventana que daba al jardín trasero y sonrió.

-Me gusta-

-Excelente-contestó Shelby animadamente-porque esta será nuestra casa a partir de hoy-para su sorpresa la sonrisa del niño se desvaneció por completo.

-Pero...¿Que va a pasar con la escuela?-preguntó visiblemente consternado, Shelby sabía que el niño estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar y a decir verdad creía saber la razón.

-Te tocará ir al instituto McKinley-respondió Karen revisando algunas de sus notas-es una escuela asombrosa, además ya hablé con la directora y están encantados de recibirte-El niño estaba por decir algo pero luego de pensarlo simplemente asintió y bajó la mirada sintiéndose derrotado, estaba acostumbrado a que otros decidieran por el y usualmente cuando protestaba las cosas salían mal, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero alguien las limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, al levantar la mirada sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda se encontraron con los de Shelby.

-Hey, nada de llorar-le dijo suavemente-se que es difícil cariño, pero harás nuevos amigos y...-

-Por favor Shelby no quiero cambiar de escuela-suplicó, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior sin saber exactamente que decir y suspiró.

-¿Todo esto tiene algo que ver con Rachel?-preguntó finalmente, no necesitó escuchar la respuesta, una mirada fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que así era.

-Por favor no te enojes...yo...-

-Hey-lo interrumpió-¿Por que habría de enojarme? Es tu hermana y entiendo totalmente que quieras estar con ella-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio-sonrió-y créeme cuando te digo que lo último que quiero es que ustedes dos estén separados-Alex asintió y Shelby limpió un par de lágrimas más de sus mejillas esperando que fueran las últimas-pero-continuó levantando la barbilla del niño para que la mirara-realmente creo que esta casa es perfecta para nosotros y que deberíamos quedarnos-

-¿Que hay de Rachel?-

-Le pediré su número a Olivia y puedes llamarla hoy por la noche para decirle de tu nueva escuela y darle la dirección de la casa ¿Que tal suena eso?-

-¿Entonces puede venir a verme?-

-¡Claro que puede!-contestó sonriendo al ver como la cara del niño se iluminaba-Rachel siempre será bienvenida aquí-apenas hubo terminado la frase Alex se abalanzó sobre ella con tanta fuerza que por poco pierde el equilibrio, no le importó en lo absoluto, por primera vez en dos días veía a un verdadero niño de seis años.

-Gracias-murmuró el chico separándose de ella visiblemente apenado, la castaña sonrió.

-No hay de que cariño-

-Lamento interrumpir pero hay mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo-Shelby asintió y se levantó del piso tomando la mano de Alex, después de firmar el contrato y recibir los dos juegos de llaves subieron al auto y emprendieron la marcha hacia su siguiente destino.

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó el niño.

-Al centro comercial-respondió Shelby mirándolo través del retrovisor-creo recordar que alguien necesita ropa nueva-

El resto del viaje transcurrió en completo silencio, Karen conducía así que eso le dio algo de tiempo a Shelby para relajarse, no podía creer que hacía tan solo dos días estaba en Nueva York dando una función de Wicked para más de mil personas y ahora estaba en Ohio camino a un centro comercial con su hijo de seis años en el asiento trasero, si alguien le hubiera dicho que algo así sucedería tres meses atrás jamás lo hubiera creído, extrañaba a sus amigas y su trabajo pero no cambiaría por nada el tiempo que estaba pasando con Alex; a pesar de eso seguía sintiendo que algo le faltaba y sabía perfectamente que no era un "algo" sino un "alguien", acercarse a Alex había sido sencillo pero estaba segura que las cosas con Rachel iban a ser un poco más complicadas una vez que se encontraran, la idea la ponía nerviosa, ni siquiera estaba segura de que su hija la recordara, después de todo tenía apenas ocho años la última vez que la había visto.

**Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6**

El centro comercial era mucho más grande de lo que Shelby esperaba, en definitiva estaba agradecida de que la energía del niño hubiera disminuido notablemente, ni siquiera quería imaginar lo neurótica que se pondría si Alex se perdía en ese lugar, el niño debió pensar algo parecido porque tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Hay que movernos-dijo Karen sacando de su bolso una pequeña libreta donde había escrito todo lo que el niño necesitaba, Shelby no pudo evitar sonreír, tal parecía que la chica tenía una lista para todo-hay algunas tiendas para niños aquí abajo y una zapatería por allá-

-Creo que es mejor si primero comemos algo y luego vamos por la ropa-sugirió la castaña mirando discretamente el viejo vaquero que el niño traía puesto.

-Perfecto, entonces es por aquí-

Comieron un par de hamburguesas con rapidez y apenas terminaron se dirigieron a la planta baja, la castaña sabía que mientras más pronto comenzaran más rápido terminaría, era consciente de que Alex comenzaría a fastidiarse después de un rato y quería llevarlo a casa antes de que eso sucediera, ambos estaban cansados por los eventos del día anterior y un par de horas extra de descanso no les vendrían mal. Las tres horas siguientes fueron en definitiva las más largas de su vida, sabía que Karen estaba preocupada por conseguir todo lo que necesitaban pero con ese ritmo les llevaría al menos otras tres horas terminar y realmente estaba deseando ir a casa a darse un buen baño y quizá rematar con una deliciosa tasa de te; Alex por su parte, parecía haber decidido que no resistirse era lo mejor así que simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por Karen de una tienda a otra probándose toda la ropa que le daba.

-No es por presionar pero ¿Cuanto tiempo más crees que nos lleve esto?-preguntó Shelby mientras salían de la décima tienda del día.

-No lo se, pero creo que ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos-respondió la joven recorriendo la lista con uno de sus dedos asegurándose de no pasar nada por alto-¿Porque lo preguntas?-la castaña hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando hacia su derecha y Karen lo entendió todo de inmediato, tal parecía que algunas personas en la plaza habían comenzado a reconocer a Shelby y eso no podía significar nada bueno, no si el niño estaba presente, la joven sabía perfectamente que Alex se asustaría si todos comenzaban a amontonarse a su alrededor, era mejor que se movieran rápido-Creo que es hora de irnos-soltó apresurando el paso.

-Quiero ir a otra tienda antes-contestó la castaña.

-Pero Shel...-

-Solo será un momento-aseguró, Alex las miraba a ambas con el ceño fruncido sin entender completamente de que estaban hablando, lo único que el quería era dormir, podía sentir como sus párpados se cerraban y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerlos abiertos.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Karen sin comprender exactamente cual era la idea de su jefa.

-Estoy segura, después de esto dudo poder salir en un par de días y hay algo más que necesitamos comprar-

-Por favor que no sea más ropa-respingó Alex al escuchar la última palabra, ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada y Shelby lo levantó en brazos, podía notar que el niño comenzaba a sentirse cómodo a su lado y eso le agrada, por lo pronto el miedo que había en sus ojos el día anterior había desaparecido; sabía que lo habían lastimado mucho en el pasado y estaba consciente de que no todo mejoraría de la noche a la mañana pero estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta, un mes o un año, no importaba, no iría a ninguna parte.

-No cariño, prometo que no es más ropa-le aseguró, el niño asintió satisfecho y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Hay que movernos-dijo la joven al notar que un par de personas comenzaban a acercarse, las castaña asintió y juntas bajaron a la primera planta del centro comercial, después de caminar un par de pasos Karen supo exactamente a donde se dirigían, había visto la juguetería cuando llegaron y tenía planeado comentárselo a Shelby pero todo se había borrado de su mente cuando los fans comenzaron a hacer su aparición; la castaña se detuvo un par de pasos antes de llegar y depositó al niño suavemente en el piso tomando su mano.

-Estoy segura que esto va a gustarte-le dijo mientras lo guiaba al interior de la tienda, la cara de Alex se iluminó apenas se dio cuenta donde estaba, jamás había visto tantos juguetes juntos en toda su vida, Shelby se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura y sonrió-¿Que te parece si escoges un par de juguetes?-

-Pero no tengo como pagarlos-contestó el niño tristemente.

-Deja que yo me preocupe por eso ¿vale?-después de pensarlo un poco Alex asintió y corrió hacia una de las estanterías más cercanas, la castaña simplemente lo observó ir de un lado a otro y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Shel creo que tenemos un problema-la llamó Karen, se giró de inmediato al escuchar el tono de alarma en su voz y vio al menos unas cincuenta personas amontonadas en la entrada de la tienda, algunos de ellos incluso la saludaban a través del cristal y otros más habían comenzado a gritar su nombre, lo extraño era que ninguno de ellos hacía ademán de acercarse más.

-¿Señora Corcoran?-la llamó alguien, ambas mujeres se giraron al unísono para descubrir que el origen de la voz era un hombre mayor, tendría quizá unos sesenta años y su cabello blanco como la nieve había comenzado a escasear, usaba un par de lentes de media luna y las miraba con lo que parecía una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Buenas Tardes-saludó Shelby educadamente.

-Parece que tiene un par de admiradores allá afuera ¿eh?-dijo el hombre por toda respuesta, la castaña asintió dirigiéndole una discreta mirada a la multitud-pero no se preocupe, apenas la vi entrar cerré las puertas de la tienda así que siéntase libre de hacer sus compras con calma, por fortuna es un día tranquilo así que somos los únicos aquí-

-De verdad muchas gracias-

-No hay problema, soy Josh el gerente en turno así que si necesita algo solo hágamelo saber-el hombre sonrió amistosamente y caminó hacia el mostrador dejándolas solas.

-Llamaré a alguna empresa de seguridad para que nos ayuden a salir de aquí-murmuró Karen sacando su teléfono, la castaña se lo quitó de las manos y la miró un tanto divertida.

-No es para tanto-dijo intentando contener la risa-si puedo con las multitudes de Nueva York creo poder arreglármelas con esto-

-Pero Alex...-

-Va a estar bien, en algún momento tengo que explicarle en que consiste mi trabajo, me hubiera gustado aplazarlo un poco más pero tal parece que comenzaré a lidiar con esto más pronto de lo que pensaba-

-Vale, será como tu digas-contestó la joven encogiéndose de hombros, Shelby le devolvió su teléfono y caminó por la tienda buscando a Alex, gracias a que eran los únicos clientes no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, el niño estaba en uno de los últimos pasillos sosteniendo dos cajas en las manos, parecía estar intentando decidir cual llevarse a casa.

-¿Encontraste algo?-preguntó.

-¡Si!-el niño corrió hacia ella y le enseñó ambos juguetes, uno de ellos era un barco armable de la marca lego y el otro un conjunto de helicópteros y camiones de diferentes tamaños y colores.

-Así que lego-dijo tomando la caja y revisando el rango de edad recomendado, modelos como ese solían ser complicados de armar y quizá lo mejor era comenzar con algunos un poco más simples y adecuados a la edad de Alex.

-¡Nuca he tenido uno pero suena asombroso!-exclamó el niño con una sonrisa-tienes que armar todo el barco desde cero-

-Supongo que te gusta armar cosas-

-¡Me encanta!-Shelby sonrió, quizá tenía frente a ella a un futuro arquitecto o ingeniero.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres este?-le preguntó sosteniendo la caja frente a el-suena un poco complicado, quizá podríamos buscar algunos un poco más pequeños para comenzar-

-Supongo que eso estaría bien-murmuró el niño encogiéndose de hombros, la castaña pudo notar la desilusión en su voz, le costaba creer que Alex no comenzara a hacer un berrinche como cualquier otro niño y aunque muchas mamás estarían contenta con eso a ella simplemente le rompía el corazón.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que podemos con este-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó.

-¡Claro! ¿que te parece si se los llevas a Karen mientras yo doy una vuelta por aquí?-el niño asintió y tomó ambas cajas para luego correr hacia la entrada de la tienda, Shelby se tomó un momento para recuperarse, situaciones como esas le recordaban que Alex había tenido una vida difícil, era claro que no sabía como ser un niño y quizá esa era la parte que más le dolía, debía haber estado ahí para el, debía haberlo alejado de Leroy y de Hiram cuando pudo, todas las señales estaban ahí ¿como había podido ser tan ciega?

-¡Shelby!-gritó Karen asomándose por el pasillo-Todo está listo aquí-

-¡Voy!-contestó limpiándose un par de lágrimas, caminó hacia uno de los estantes más cercanos y tomó otros tres modelos de lego que creyó le gustarían a Alex, mantenerlo ocupado dentro de casa iba a ser un reto y debido a la situación dudaba que pudieran tener mucho tiempo al aire libre los próximos días; regresó a la puerta principal y se dirigió directo al mostrador ocultando las cajas con su cuerpo.

-¿Puede enviarme estos en un par de días?-le preguntó al encargado mirando sobre su hombro para ver lo que hacía Alex, por fortuna el niño estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con el celular de Karen como para darse cuenta que algo sucedía.

-Claro que si señora Corcoran-contestó el encargado ocultando las cajas con rapidez y tomando un pequeño pedazo de papel donde escribió su teléfono y su dirección-estarán ahí en dos días, ¿está bien?-

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias por todo-

-No es nada, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerla-

-¿Todo listo Shelby?-preguntó Karen acercándose al mostrador, Alex la siguió de inmediato observando con curiosidad a la multitud que esperaba afuera.

-Listo-confirmó-¿Puedes cargar a Alex mientras salimos?-el niño la miró frunciendo el ceño, sabía que no le agradaba mucho la idea pero ella tendría las manos ocupadas una vez que las puertas se abrieran y no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño por accidente, aún era muy pequeño.

-Claro, no hay problema-la joven levantó al niño del suelo y ambas caminaron hacia la salida, una vez que el encargado abrió la puerta todas las personas que habían estado esperando la rodearon, los saludó a todos alegremente y sin darse cuenta pasó la siguiente media hora firmando autógrafos y posando para las fotos, una vez que terminó les dio las gracias por todo su apoyo y caminó hacia Karen y Alex, quienes la esperaban sentados en una banca cercana, el niño tenía un helado en la mano y por el estado de su ropa parecía estarlo disfrutando realmente.

-mmm ¿Karen?-

-Tranquila jefa, es de limón-la tranquilizó.

-Menos mal-bromeó-creo que será mejor irnos, se está haciendo tarde-

**Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6 - Chapter 6**

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, la castaña descubrió con alivio que su maleta y las cosas del niño ya estaban ahí, después de decirle a Karen que era libre el resto de la tarde tomó a Alex de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se quedara dormido así que tenía que actuar rápido; el baño transcurrió en completa calma y tan solo media hora después Alex estaba sentado sobre la cama con la pijama puesta viendo televisión mientras cenaba galletas con leche, Shelby por su parte estaba en el proceso de acomodar toda la ropa en ganchos para luego pasarla a los armarios correspondientes, una vez que terminó se sentó al lado del niño y le robó una de sus galletas.

-¿Cansado?-le preguntó

-Poquito-respondió el niño bostezando-No me gustan las compras-Shelby rió un poco y tomó otra galleta-¿Puedo armar el barco mañana?-

-Suena bien, puedes comenzar luego del desayuno, pero tenemos que ir a ver la escuela por la tarde-

-¡Rachel!-brincó el niño recordando a su hermana, la castaña se levantó de la cama, tomó su celular y buscó el número antes de dárselo, tal y como lo había prometido se lo había pedido a Olivia mientras estaban en el centro comercial; Alex se puso el aparato en el oído y esperó, conforme el tono de llamada seguía y seguía sus ganas de llorar aumentaban, su hermana siempre tenía su teléfono cerca y el hecho de que no contestara le resultaba preocupante, luego de marcar por segunda vez sin éxito le regresó el teléfono a la castaña, quien no pudo evitar notar la mirada de desilusión del niño.

-Lo intentaremos de nuevo mañana, ¿vale?-

-Si, supongo que está ocupada-contestó el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estoy segura que tendremos mejor suerte la próxima vez-le aseguró-Por lo pronto creo que ambos necesitamos ir a la cama-

-Pero no tengo sueño-contestó el niño bostezando, Shelby puso los platos sucios en la mesa de noche y levantó al niño en brazos llevándolo a la otra habitación, una vez ahí lo acostó suavemente sobre la cama y lo cubrió con las cobijas.

-Trata de descansar, fue un día largo para todos-le dijo apartando un par de mechones de su frente y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Shelby ¿Puedo dormir con el señor bigotes?-

-¿Con quien?-preguntó extrañada.

-Está en mi maleta-explicó bostezando, la castaña caminó hacia el armario y sacó la pequeña mochila que Alex había traído consigo la noche anterior, un ratón de peluche saltó a la vista apenas abrió el cierre, estaba algo viejo y sucio pero eso no evitó que le pareciera simplemente adorable, lo sacudió un poco para quitarle la mayor cantidad de polvo posible y se lo entregó al niño, quien de inmediato lo abrazó bastante satisfecho.

-Shelby-

-¿Si cariño?-

-¿Porque todas esas personas en el centro comercial querían tomarse una foto contigo?-preguntó mirándola con curiosidad, Shelby suspiró, estaba esperando que la pregunta viniera pronto, se sentó sobre la cama y miró hacia el techo pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema.

-Bueno-soltó sin saber exactamente como comenzar-mi trabajo es un poco fuera de lo común y me permite conocer mucha gente de diferentes lugares-

-¿Eres piloto?-Shelby sonrió.

-No, yo...mmm...soy actriz-contestó simplemente, no veía la necesidad de complicar las cosas, ya llegaría el momento de explicarle todo más a fondo pero por lo pronto consideraba que esa información era más que suficiente-a las personas les gusta lo que hago y por eso cuando me ven quieren tomarse fotos conmigo-

-¿Haces películas y programas de televisión?-preguntó el niño un tanto emocionado, la castaña tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada.

-Algo así-rió-pero me gusta más el teatro-

-¿Enserio?-Alex se levantó de un brinco y se sentó sobre la cama poniendo las rodillas contra su pecho-¡Me encanta el teatro!-

-Vaya, es bueno saberlo, ¿Que obras has visto?-el chico hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Ninguna, a mis papás no les gustaba así que nunca nos llevaron, pero Rachel me enseñaba vídeos todo el tiempo, me gusta Cats, El Fantasma de la Opera y Funny Girl pero mi favorito en todo el mundo es Wicked-la castaña no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, tal parecía que su pequeño había heredado algo más que sus facciones y sus brillantes ojos verdes-Intenté leer el libro pero era muy difícil-continuó el niño-así que Rachel me lo leyó la primera vez y me iba explicando lo que decía-

-¿Sabes algo? Quizá un día podamos ir a ver Wicked-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio-se levantó de la cama y con un solo movimiento volvió a acomodar al niño entre las cobijas-pero por lo pronto es hora de dormir, no olvides que estoy a un par de pasos si necesitas algo-

-Lo se-contestó cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra su animal de peluche-¿Shelby?-la llamó

-¿Si cariño?-

-¿Porque estamos rentando una casa?-preguntó sin abrir los ojos-¿no tenías una antes?-

-Tenía una-respondió caminando hacia la puerta-pero era mucho más pequeña y creí que necesitaríamos un poco más de espacio ahora que somos dos-

-Es bonita-murmuró el niño casi inaudiblemente.

-Descansa Alex-susurró antes de salir de la habitación; estaba justo a la mitad del pasillo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, frunció el ceño y bajó las escaleras con rapidez, lo último que necesitaba era que el ruido le espantara el sueño a Alex; una vez que alcanzó el rellano abrió la puerta principal sin pensarlo demasiado, todo lo que quería era despedir a la persona que estuviera del otro lado y tomar un buen baño, el corazón le dio un brinco al ver una conocida mata de cabello rubio.

-Dios mío Kristin ¿que haces aquí?-


End file.
